


Acceptance

by SnapplePie



Series: We Sing the Body Electric [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angela is thirsty, Creampie, F/F, Fareeha is a very scared alpha, Fluff, Knotting, Masturbation, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pharmercy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, belly inflation, blowjob, g!p pharah, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: Angela Ziegler is an accomplished legend in the medical field, and a former Overwatch hero. She never let her status as an Omega be a hindrance to her, and she certainly has no intentions to give any Alpha the time of day - that is, until her humanitarian work brings her to a fateful encounter with Fareeha Amari, who is different from other Alphas. Irresistibly so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegaverse fic. I know this AU is not everyone's cup of tea, which is fine. If you are not a fan of Omegaverse, or don't know what it is, you probably should not proceed... or do, I welcome all criticism xD

Among her life’s regrets, Angela’s worst was that she was born an Omega.

Angela hated that word. It was like a curse printed in neat ink on her medical record, a permanent obstacle. Omega. She was a beautiful omega at that, and in college, several alpha boys and a few girls had frequently tried to get in between her pants. For the longest time, Angela struggled to balance her professionalism with her natural urges to submit and let a strong Alpha knot her. In moments of weakness, she almost caved a few times, but her internalized hatred for her fate motivated her to suppress such animal instincts down into a place deep within her.

Her career set her among the world’s most respected doctors, which meant she had to be among Alphas all the time. Despite the setbacks of being subject to heats and the scrutiny of these Alphas, Angela had graduated at the top of her university and made several breakthroughs in medicine and nanobiology. She earned her MD at age 21 and her Ph.D at age 25. She spearheaded medical research for the global peacekeeping organization Overwatch for years until it was shut down for falling out of favor with the public. She had since had moved on to helping the downtrodden wherever they most needed her.

Right now, that happened to be the Giza Plateau in Egypt. Among the numerous infrastructural problems in the country, the rich and corrupt elite kept the government in their pocket, which meant those who needed medical assistance certainly weren’t going to get it from the state.

Good thing that was what the Valkyrie Medics were for. Angela founded the humanitarian program shortly after Overwatch was disbanded. She could not sit by while the world reeled in the aftermath of war, and there were innocents in need. She used most of the wealth she had accrued from her technological breakthroughs to fund the program. And of course, she accepted no reward for it, not that the people she treated could usually afford to give one. But that was alright with her.

Right around the time the Valkyrie Medic group had arrived in Giza, a threat arose in the area in the form of rogue omnics. The omnics had been left over from the Crisis, and were thought to be out of commission, but a recent run in with their Master AI, Anubis, had awakened them.  
To the Valkyrie Medic’s good fortune, the Egyptian-based private security company Helix International responded to the threat immediately, and sent out a troop of soldiers to defend the region.

Angela was certainly grateful for their presence, but her Omega status made for difficulty when working alongside military personnel. It had not been so much a problem during her days at Overwatch, because everyone there respected her and treated her with dignity. However, everywhere else, there was always at least one Alpha leader-type who tried to make an advance on her. She usually tried to operating at all during her heats, for her own safety. She wouldn’t want to trigger an alpha into a rut, because once Alphas caught the scent of an Omega in heat, it was hard to stop them. But with so many people in need and supplies so scarce, she could not afford to take a rest day. She kept a bottle of suppressants in her tent at all times, as it was the next best thing. After years of sterile living, she was practically married to her work, and her urges almost never got in the way of her career. However, she could never deny that the desire for human companionship still burned within her.

 

Angela was setting up a blood transfusion station one hot afternoon when the Helix soldiers arrived. She took a quick breather and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Her childhood in Switzerland did no favors in helping her prepare for this heat.

Across the dunes, she spotted a huge sandcrawler approaching them. The Helix Security logo was emblazoned on the side. The sandcrawler parked about 15 meters away, blowing dust right in her and the other doctor’s faces. Angela covered her nose and eyes, slightly disgruntled, but told herself these soldiers were a saving grace to her and the other medics. After a few moments, the sandcrawler’s large door opened, and soldiers began to file out, carrying various crates of supplies. Leading the way were two soldiers who approached Angela. They wore their helmets, but one appeared to be female and the other, slightly shorter, a male. Angela felt an instinctive wave of paranoia wash over her, but she remembered that the other doctors were still in the tent, sorting through the supplies, and if either of these soldiers turned out to be an alpha, and a bad one at that, at least she could retreat to their company.

The taller one, wearing a blue flight suit, stopped. She stared directly at Angela from beneath the golden beak of her helmet’s visor . Angela felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick upwards.

Oh no.

The desert wind blew an aroma straight into her nostrils. Not just any aroma, but strong, potent alpha pheromones. Angela felt wetness pool between her legs.

Wet? Just from an Alpha looking at her? In her 37 years, that had never once happened to her. She always had self control. What was different now?

Suddenly, the soldier broke the staring match. She was a woman. She pressed a button to retract her helmet, and shook her black tresses of hair out of her eyes.

Angela felt her heart drop to her toes with sudden revelation as she instantly recognized that face.

Fareeha Amari.

She had not seen Fareeha in years, and the last time had been Captain Ana Amari’s funeral. Overwatch had disbanded shortly after, and Angela took up her travels in humanitarian work, but she never intentionally kept tabs on Fareeha’s, or anyone from her time at Overwatch’s, whereabouts.

The years appeared to have been kind to Fareeha, at least physically speaking. She was tall, strong, and strikingly beautiful. Her features were sharp but refined in their femininity, the cut of her jawline defined but still bearing a softness to it. Her eyes were golden amber, almond shaped and wide with deep creases, and framed by thick black lashes. A black tattoo jetted down from her right eye, which only accentuated her attractiveness. Her lips were full and plump, with a regal pout to them.

Perhaps it was because she was her old boss’ daughter, or because she had met her when they were children, or - most likely of all - because Fareeha was very obviously an Alpha, but Angela hated the instantaneous fantasy of being ravaged by that mouth that overtook her brain, and tried to quickly shooed it away.

But she couldn’t. Angela felt helpless as heat rose between her legs, and the tendrils of desire coiled around her feet, locking her in place.

Fareeha had been merely returning her gaze, but now, the Alpha’s full lips moved - quite mesmerizingly, Angela had to admit - and she spoke, a level, controlled timbre to her accented voice.

“Greetings, Doctor Ziegler.” she suddenly stood taller, and offered a salute to the shorter Swiss woman. Angela felt her ears tinge red, and it was not from the Egyptian sun.

“Fareeha, why, this is certainly a surprise,” Angela managed to respond without her voice choking under the intoxicating Alpha pheromones as Fareeha stepped in closer. Did Fareeha have any idea how strong her scent was?

“First name basis?” the other soldier asked, a smirk on his face. “Lucky you.” Both women pretended to not hear what he said.

Lucky for Angela, Fareeha was not a hugger, but she kept a respectful distance, looking down at Angela with a firm but welcoming look.

“I am honored to be serving alongside you,” Fareeha said. “Your work has done wonderful things for the world. We at Helix have nothing but reverence for Valkyrie’s work, but, specifically, your nanomite technology.” she was practically gushing to her, a smile even playing at her lips, and her eyes burned with something odd, something she rarely saw. Was that… respect and awe, in the Alpha’s golden eyes?

Suddenly, a soldier approached Fareeha. “Where should we set up artillery, Captain?”

Captain? Angela thought in wonder.

“At the eastern end of camp. But don’t fasten the bolts into the ground yet. We have yet to get a solid reading on the hostile’s position. Saleh, go with him,” she said to the shorter man besides her.

Both soldiers saluted and briskly walked away.

Angela blinked in shock. Fareeha turned to her and cleared her throat. Her face had gone somewhat stern while speaking to the soldier, but it grew softer again.

“Captain now, is it?” Angela said.

“It appears so, Doctor,” Fareeha gave her a proud smile. Her teeth were white and radiant.

“Wait… was it you who commissioned Helix to keep watch over us?”

Fareeha gave a sheepish smile. “I… am not in a place to commission anything, but I certainly did my best to convince our commander to help you out. You’ve done wonderful things for Egypt. It’s the least I could do.”

“You are too kind, Fareeha,” Angela wagered a smile. She debated whether she should say what she was thinking, almost did not, but decided to blurt it out. “You should be proud of what you’ve been doing with Helix. I know your mother would be.”

Fareeha’s smile jolted for a flashing instant, as if she did not like what she heard. The golden beads at both sides of her head jostled as she quickly shook her head, but not to Angela, more to herself, and seemed to regain her composure.

“Ah, that is nice of you to say. I’ve always wanted to serve. That was all I wanted to do with my life. I am grateful for the opportunities Helix has offered me.” her eyes darted down to the ground, and stayed on her own feet. “I always looked up to you and the other Overwatch members. I… I wanted to join your ranks some day.” a sadness filled her voice, but she seemed to notice it and suddenly stand tall again. “It was an honor to at least be among you, as it is currently mine to be in your presence.”

Angela could hardly believe her eyes. How was such a potent, and strong Alpha so… timid all of a sudden?

Fareeha appeared to be an anomaly. Angela could not help but feel intrigued. She was relieved that Fareeha did not at all act like a typical egotistical Alpha, save for her strong pheromones that were doing confusing things to Angela’s libido. Yet, Fareeha seemed absolutely oblivious.

“Fareeha, there is no need to flatter me. You’ve done well for yourself.”

The two were silent, but both their cheeks were glowing.

Fareeha watched Angela. She tried to discreetly swoop her eyes up and down Angela’s body, but the doctor caught her. There was something in her eyes - it was not lust, but something equally filled with desire, and suddenly Angela could feel a blockage overcome Fareeha’s Alpha chi. The intoxicating aroma was stilled, and the air was clear again. Strange, but relieving.

“Well, just so you know, we are going to be setting up in the five mile radius surrounding your station. There are twelve of us and we will always have at least three agents in the immediate area, so if you need help for anything, please do not hesitate to ask. Oh, that reminds me,” Fareeha flipped open the blue shell of armor on her forearm, revealer her holographic wristwatch. “Please, here is my number, so you can reach out to me right away if you need anything.”

Angela was taken aback, and the idea of reaching out to Fareeha for something certainly intrigued her, but it was the Alpha’s kindness behind the gesture that truly touched her. She held out her own wristwatch, and they scanned each other’s to exchange contact info. Her skin lightly grazed against Fareeha’s, sending jolts of electricity down her spine. She felt a rush of light sweat break out as their skins tinged one another, and she was so tempted to hold the contact, it was like water to a parched throat, but she forced herself to pull away,

Even though she all but melted at the touch, Angela summoned the will to answer in an even voice. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Fareeha huffed, “Our commander has yet to detail us on our next mission, so for now all Helix personnel in the area are just on watch.” she hesitated for a moment, as if she was about to take a risky plunge. “If… you wanted to perhaps catch up later…”

“I don’t know. I would like to, but there’s so much to do, I don’t know how many patients we’re expecting…”

Fareeha nodded, and Angela swore she saw disappointment in the Alpha’s dark eyes. It almost broke her heart to have to turn down such a tempting offer. But she had to stand her ground… right? There was work to do, and the last thing she needed was to put herself in a situation that she would regret.

“I understand, doctor. But, if you ever need anything, I’m just a click away.” she smiled - it was a dazzling, gorgeous smile, and it made Angela’s heart swoon in her chest.

“Thank you, Fareeha,” Angela said, returning the smile. away. The, she quickly walked away to put distance between herself and the Alpha, before she would jump her bones or do something stupid. Did she have any idea what an effect she had on her? God damn, she needed to change her underwear.

Fareeha watched Angela dissapear into a tent. Tariq snickered to her side.

“What?” Fareeha frowned at her subordinate.  
“Nothing, Captain. You should’ve seen the way you were looking at her. I bet you got a hard on -”

Fareeha smacked him right upside the head. “Say another word, and you’re sanitizing the bunker toilets for the rest of the evening!”

 

\--------------------------

 

It was 3 am. Fareeha lay flat on her cot, within the privacy of her bunker. She was normally a sound sleeper. But tonight, the haze of her mind wouldn't let her see sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to earlier that day, when she stood face to face with Angela Ziegler for the first time in almost eight years.

Of course, it was a nice surprise to see an old friend, especially someone from the Overwatch age - when her mother was alive, when the world was more at peace.

But she noticed something new in the doctor, now. Fareeha noticed her bright, beautiful eyes, her careful visage, the luscious halo of golden hair windswept to the side yet as gorgeous as the rest of her.

She saw something in Angela’s eyes. She looked at her with lingering glances, with her hooded blue eyes. Desire.

No, that couldn’t be, Fareeha corrected, Just wishful thinking. There was no way the world renowned doctor, former head of medical research for Overwatch, would want her in that way.

But at the same time, she was free to entertain such wishful thoughts, here, in the privacy of her own quarters; what was the harm in it?

Fareeha closed her eyes. She thought back on her conversation with the doctor. She saw the golden sun and felt the heat on her skin again. She saw Angela, a look of shock on her face as she watched Fareeha draw nearer. Fareeha admitted, she liked to hope that was desire she saw in her blue eyes.

 

_Across the way, Angela lay on her own stiff cot, twirling her vibrator in her palm. She'd used it on herself three times today already, and it was coated in the juices of her arousal. But nothing seemed to sate her appetite. There was probably nobody who could. Nobody but Fareeha. But she was off doing her hero work, perfectly oblivious to how badly Angela wanted her. There was no way that Fareeha was somewhere thinking the same thing --_

 

Fareeha thought about Angela's nice, curvy hips, her long legs that were accentuated by that suit she was wearing…

Fareeha bit her lip, and her hand slowly moved down to her crotch, and began to feel herself through her pants. She imagined those long legs wrapped around her waist. She imagined those pale pink lips crushed against hers, caught in a heated kiss. What did Angela taste like? Definitely sweet, and clean, and addicting... she thought about those milky thighs crushing her head, what would it feel like to drink from Angela - - 

_Angela slid her hand down the waistband of her pants and began to tease her own clit through the hood of pink skin. She leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes. Her legs began to relax with the pleasant sensation, and she started to picture it was not her own finger, but Fareeha's tongue, flitting away at her sensitive bud. Angela thought about Fareeha's full, luscious lips, how soft they looked as she would kiss away at the folds of her pussy, her dark eyes looking up into her own, that udjat tattoo making her all the more beautiful..._

_Fareeha's warm tongue darting out from between those delicious lips, and lapping away hungrily at Angela's petals of flesh, where it was most sensitive... oh, Angela bet Fareeha could_

 

make her scream with just her mouth, burying her face in between the doctor's legs, never stopping to breathe once. Fareeha wished so badly to thrust her tongue deep inside of Angela and taste all along the delicious tight cavern of her pussy.

To be inside of her, thrusting madly and hitting her deepest places, feeling her walls around her cock…

Oh, God. Fareeha could feel blood rush down between her legs, stiffening her cock up into a not so subtle bulge beneath her sweats.

She reached down through her waistband and began to stroke at her cock. A trickle of precum leaked from the divot of her cock, and she slicked her palm with the liquid, stroking from base to tip. She shut her eyes and quickly fell into a rhythm. She pictured that it was not her hand that enveloped her cock, but Angela’s pussy.

Fareeha bit her lip, picturing the sensation of Angela's silken walls spasming and pulling her inside... warm… and tight…

 

_and just for her. Angela wanted to spread her legs and beckon Fareeha in. Come in, Alpha - come claim what's yours! - it was a primal thought, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be full of Fareeha, she wanted her to stretch her good._

_Angela rubbed harder at herself, bucking softly into the motions, the pleasure rising in the pit of her stomach, the blood rushing in between her legs. She wanted Fareeha to pin_ _her down to the bed and shove her cock deep inside of_

 

inside of her, buried to the hilt, touching deep against the wall of her womb. Fareeha tilted her head back and began to stroke faster.

She pictured Angela’s breasts bouncing up and down with each frenzied stroke. She imagined her hands squeezing the rosy white flesh of Angela's hips, feeling her soft skin, slicked with sweat as she pounded into her. Then, the lusty, hazy image of her mind rearranged her fantasy so that she was fucking Angela from behind, hips pistoning against hat amazing ass, the sounds of their skin slapping filling the air as

 

_Fareeha filled her deeply, rubbing against the deliciously sensitive spot on her frontal wall. She thrust a finger inside of herself and beckoned back and forth, imagining it was the Alpha's raging, pulsating cock instead. She pictured the Alpha's eyes hazed with lust, her teeth grit in determination to claim, to impregnate. She wanted her walls to be completely full, slick arousal dripping down with each thrust that filled her as Fareeha would bottom out_

 

and back into the Omega again. Fareeha’s calves began to tighten and she curled her toes, feeling a flooding sensation build up in the core of her stomach. She stroked herself faster.

She’d feel so soft. So warm. She’d wrap her arms around Fareeha and pull her in closer. She'd

_make her feel wanted, be hungry for her, only for her. And she would prove it, too. The base of her cock would quickly swell up, and they would look each other in the eye and make silent agreement - Fareeha would knot her. Fareeha would knot her and fill in her with her seed_

and they'd come together. Fareeha’s hand slicked up and down along her length, which was beginning to pulse in her hand. She pictured her knot stretching out Angela. Angela crying out for it, her legs pulling her in as close as possible. Fareeha's hips all but flew off the bed, imagining they were pounding into the Omega's soft rear

 

_and Angela would be completely surrendered to Fareeha, trapped beneath her, full of her cock and her cum -_

 

Fareeha came with a quiet gasp, spilling her cum on her own stomach as she pumped out every last drop. Her core tightened as her cock quickly drained itself, and she had to catch her own breath as she slowly began to come down from her high.

 

_Angela played at her clit faster, rubbing her pink hood of skin that covered it with desperation, her rear rising off the bed, imagining Fareeha's hands grabbing it, imagining her cock impaling her and rubbing her in all the right places, imagining her knot swelling to full size inside of her pussy, trapping her cock there, and her cum._

 

_She clenched her teeth and had to suppress a sudden moan as she thought of Fareeha shooting her cum deep inside of her, filling her to her womb, her knot sealing the two of them together and keeping the mixture of their arousal inside. And she came at that, her ecstasy piled to its peak as pleasure flooded through her body, levitating her above everything, flooding her with an amazing sensation as her clit pulsed under the motion of her finger._

 

Fareeha opened her eyes and blinked at the ceiling, quietly panting, a small smile on her lips. She hadn’t came that hard in quite a while. And it was all thinking of Angela --

 

_and it was all from thinking of Fareeha,_

 

After her hazy lust faded away, a new clarity filled Fareeha’s mind, and some shame with it. Fareeha blushed at the thought of Angela ever finding out she had masturbated to her. What would she even say? Surely, she would look at her with scorn and disgust, and dismiss her as just another horny, sex-starved Alpha soldier.

 

_she was a pent - up Omega, that was for sure. She blushed to imagine what Fareeha would think if she ever knew Angela came from fantasizing about her. Could she even look her in the eye now? She'd rather not find out._

 

Fareeha sighed. She'd rather not find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected source encourages Angela to ask Fareeha on a date. It goes exactly as unplanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, and dialogue heavy. If you're just here for the smut, it's in the final third of the chapter (but you might miss a plot point... or two) hehehehe

  
The Helix squad groaned as they ran through the foot drill for the 7th time. It was 5:30 AM, they were drowsy, and not at all in the mood to be yelled at - yet here they were.

“We are going to try this one last time! At attention, soldiers! Do it again!” Captain Fareeha Amari, call-sign Pharah, shouted at the line of soldiers standing before her.

They ran through the drill, gathering into formation as quickly as possible, but one soldier lagged - unfortunately for him. 

“Rookie!" Pharah hollered right into his face, "You’re out of line! You want to make everybody do push-ups again?” 

“No ma’am!” he said, and tried to align himself with the rest of the squad.

"Too late! Everybody! Drop and give me fifty!"

They groaned, and started to get to their knees.

"Is that complaining I hear? How about a hundred!!!"

They all groaned again.

\--------------------------

After the morning drills finally ended, Tariq and Saleh were in the bunker, exhaustively preparing their flight suits for action next to each other.

“Hey, Tariq?” Saleh asked the rookie after a few minutes of tired silence.

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me, or has the captain been a lot more…. Strict, lately?”

Tariq looked from behind a a giant wing. “I’ve noticed, too. She seems really pent up. More than usual.”

“I hope nothing serious is bothering her,” Saleh said.

Tariq thought for a minute. “You know, I think she has the hots for that Doctor Ziegler.”

Saleh chuckled in amusement. “Pharah? Showing interest in someone? Doesn’t sound like her.”

“No, I’m serious! When Pharah and I spoke to the doctor, she was being so much nicer. They were complimenting each other and all. And you should have seen the way she was looking at her.”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” Tariq raised his eyebrows, widened his eyes, and dropped his mouth slightly ajar. The two soldiers laughed at this.

“Well. Isn’t that something. Good for her. I think our good captain does kinda need a lady in her life. It might help ease some of that stress she always carries.”

“That’s it! I have an idea, Saleh!”

“What?”

“Let’s tell that doctor to ask Pharah out! God knows Pharah won’t do it herself, but maybe she’ll have the guts to do it.”

“What if she’s not interested in Pharah, though?”

“Come on, Saleh, I haven’t seen a single Omega that wasn’t attracted to Pharah. It’s worth a shot.”

“Not a bad idea, rookie,” Saleh grinned. “But if this backfires, you know she’s gonna take it out on us.”

“She can’t get any worse than she is, now,” Tariq reasoned. Saleh couldn't argue with that logic.

  
\--------------------------------

It was a long, stressful day for Angela. Supplies were running low. Babies cried and got vomit on her. She was currently cleaning said vomit from her coat.

But despite all of the stress and misery, she knew in her heart she was doing the right thing by helping these people. Their lives were hard enough as it was. To make a difference was enough for her.

One of the patients they let stay at the camp was a man with rift valley fever. He had to be quarantined in a separate tent, but his wife stayed by his side, wearing a mask, holding his hand.

The image touched Angela’s heart. It reminded her of her loneliness. She did feel a bit empty inside, like something was missing. She wanted what those people had.

(Not the river valley fever; the unconditional companionship.)

But it was a sacrifice she had to make when she dedicated her life to helping others, right?

She was putting away her supplies, the sun was setting over the camp, the nurses and other medics were seeing the last round of patients, as most had gone home long ago. Suddenly, she saw a Helix soldier approach her. Her heart skipped a beat, but realized with slight disappointment it wasn’t Fareeha.

“Good evening, Doctor Ziegler,” the soldier greeted her. He was a young man with dark stubble dotting his jaw. Angela could smell the faintest traces of Beta pheromones emanating from him. At least he wasn’t an Alpha.

“Good evening,” Angela said, with a smile. “I must say, working was much less worrisome knowing your company was watching over us.”

“I’m glad to hear that, ma’am,” Tariq said. “Likewise, what you and the Valkyrie Medics have been doing has been an immense blessing to the people. You actually helped out my little cousin yesterday. She never would have recovered from those pox if it weren't for your guys' intervention."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You know, doctor, you and these other medics work so hard, you really deserve to take some time off. Especially you."

Suddenly, Angela's smile shrank a little. She was sure she knew where this was going, and she was already rehearsing a rejection speech in her head. "Oh, what makes you think that?"

"if my calculations are correct, you've tended to an average of about four hundred patients in just this  _week_. That is a phenomenal amount of people you've helped. I think you've more than earned a little time off, don't you think?"

"If you're offering to take me out, I'd have to kindly -"

"Oh, no. I don't speak of a mere Beta like myself. But I know someone who'd love to go out with you."

Angela’s ears perked.

“I saw that you and our captain got along really well. And lately, she has been just unbearable with the drills and perfectionism. Don’t get me wrong, she is a fantastic person, a great friend and soldier. The bravest Alpha I’ve ever seen. But I think she has a soft spot for you, doctor. She would really like it if you spent some time with her. I know you’re busy, and all. But just a suggestion.”

Angela’s eyes widened. “Fareeha’s interested in me? You know this for sure?”

Tariq grinned. “Oh, yeah. I saw the way she looked at you. I honestly think her being so strict is her trying to process her feelings, in her own Pharah-esque way.”

“Well,” Angela felt a glow burn on her face. “I… appreciate you telling me this.”

“Believe me, I’m doing this just as much for my squad as for you two. I’m tired of running drills every morning!”

Angela laughed. “So I’d be doing you a favor if I asked your captain out? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“I think you’d be doing yourself a favor too, Doctor,” Tariq said. “Pharah’s quite the catch, trust me. Wait. don’t take that the wrong way, I’ve never even tried - “

Angela laughed. “Don’t worry. And I couldn't agree more.” 

  
\-----------------------------------------

  
Fareeha looked at herself in the dusty mirror of the bathroom. She hated the face that gazed back at her. She hated that she was born an Alpha, who couldn't get thoughts of sex and rutting out of her head for the first time in a long time. How dare she fantasize thinking about the doctor like that?

Over the past week, she had tried to get thoughts of the doctor out of her head, but they refused to leave. She barely even spoke to her except a few greetings and small banter. But every small exchange was wonderful. Every glance she received from her made her heart beat ten times faster. She longed for even the slightest touch from her; even a small tap on her shoulder or arm would drive her crazy.

But that was exactly what Fareeha feared. Going crazy. She couldn't afford to lose control. Not again.

_She remembered the horrified faces. The white hot blinding light in her eyes. The old, familiar feel of the needles, of the serum entering her bloodstream… she saw a nightmare of black liquid seeping through the points in her body, diluting her red blood…_

But she felt helpless. Angela was so damn beautiful, and smart, and kind, and she was the embodiment of those good old days she missed so dearly, when everything felt safe and made sense. It was like she couldn’t keep away, as much as she tried. She wanted to ask her out. She really did. But she didn’t trust herself, her conditioning, and the last thing she wanted was the woman she admired so much to think she was just another dumb animal Alpha.

Hence, she'd been taking her anger out on her squad.

She stayed away from the medical camp for a bit, preferring to keep patrol on the outer regions on a watchtower. But she did have to report back to their bunker time and again.

It was here that she saw Angela, waiting for her. Oh. no.

“Hello, Captain,” Angela greeted, She had a scarf on, and a white coat. Her hair was down. She looked absolutely lovely.

“Hi, Doctor,” Fareeha said, forcing her best smile, not to look nervous. “What a nice surprise. I’d thought you’d be asleep already.”

“Yeah, I probably should be. But, I was thinking. I would very much like to take up your offer to catch up with one another. Maybe, say, over dinner sometime?”

Fareeha stood in slight shock for a moment. _Did I hear her right?_ She blinked, and looked out at the horizon, but Angela was still there, right in front of her. This was no fever dream. Angela was asking her to dinner!

Fareeha recovered from her surprise quickly enough to express her enthusiasm. “That sounds great, Angela. I would love to."

Angela smiled, a breathtaking sight. “How about Bab Al Qasr, this Thursday at 8:00?”

“Sounds perfect,” Fareeha said.

“Then it’s a date,” Angela said, and gave her a kind smile before heading back to her tent. Fareeha watched her go with a dazed expression on her face. It was rare for Omegas to take initiative and ask Alphas out. But she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

 _It’s just dinner_ , Fareeha reminded herself. _Nothing more. No need to worry._

\-------------------------------------------------

  
“I saw that you’re taking the night off,” Saleh said to Fareeha, on top of the North watchtower. It was Thursday afternoon.

“I have plans tonight,” Fareeha said with a small smile.

“You?" Saleh's eyes bugged out in mock disbelief. "Going out? That's unheard of!" Fareeha rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“Do your plans involve a certain doctor, Captain?” Hassad, another of their squad, teased.

“How did you know about that?” Fareeha's smile quickly flattened into her signature frown. “Regardless, it's not your business.”

“Maybe if you play your cards right, she’ll give you an in-depth physical examination,” they howled into laughter.

“Stop it," Fareeha snapped. "This isn't those cheap porn holo-vids you love so much, this is real life. And in real life, nobody does that on the first date. Nobody decent, anyway.”

"Yeah, you're right, Captain. But jokes aside, good luck on your date!" Saleh cheered, clapping her shoulder. The other soldiers wished her luck as well.

\------------------------------------------------

  
Five hours later, Fareeha stood in front of the mirrored door of her closet. She wore a simple dark blue suit with a silken blue tie, and a birds wing clip above. She debated whether to put a handkerchief in the suit, but decided against it.

She also debated whether to bring a couple of the condoms she’d bought. She could hide them neatly inside one of her suit pockets. Angela wouldn’t have to know. She feared the Omega would get offended and disgusted if she saw that she brought condoms. But she remembered the words of her father: “you can never be too cautious, Fareeha.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Fareeha said out loud, and slid two condoms into the inner pocket of her jacket, packed away from sight. It wasn’t being presumptuous. It was being safe.

Meanwhile, Angela was getting ready in her own quarters. She brushed her hair, delicately laying on the slight curls to her blonde ponytail. She wore a simple dress, the only one she brought on her travels. It was black and without straps. She wore low heels to compliment it. She had to admit, she thought she looked pretty damn good. _I hope Fareeha thinks the same._

Who was she kidding? Of course she would. She damn well knew Fareeha was attracted to her. No need to dance around the issues.

But also no need to be careless. Her heat was supposed to be due anytime this week. She took a dose of her suppressant pills and swallowed. Then, she thought about it, and quickly took another dose. _Can’t be too careful._

 

\--------------------------------

 

Angela stepped out of her taxi to the restaurant front. Glowing fountains spewed crystal clear water outside the dome-roofed restaurant. The faint sound of a band playing music streamed from inside.

Fareeha was already sitting at one of the outside benches, looking at her phone. She seemed to sniff the air and notice Angela, and rapidly stood up. She almost saluted, but caught herself, and quickly hid her hand behind her back.

“Evening,” Fareeha said. “You look amazing, Doctor.”

Angela smiled. “Thank you, Fareeha. You look very handsome, yourself.”

Fareeha let a bit of that prideful Alpha look slip on her face at the compliment.

“Shall we?” Fareeha opened the door for her, and they made their way inside to the concierge's table.

“I have a reservation for two under Doctor Angela Ziegler,” Angela said. Fareeha watched the Omega speak to the omnic waiter with a proud smile. She didn’t care it was typically the Alpha’s job to reserve the table and things like that. She was just happy to be here.

“Right this way, ma’am and ma’am!” the omnic waiter gestured and led them to a table in the corner. It was dimly lit by candles, the chairs soft and draped in tasseled cloth that tickled the floor.

They both ordered wine, Fareeha got herself a glass of Omar Khayyam, while Angela got a Pinot Noir.

“Hey, I’ll cover the bill,” Fareeha said, once the waiter floated away.

“You don’t have to, Fareeha. I invited you out.”

“I insist,” Fareeha said. “Or will I have to suplex you for trying to pay?”

“Is that a threat?” Angela said, with a light laugh. “Well, I suppose I can't argue. Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t know you were fond of Lebanese food. This is a nice surprise.”

Angela playfully pursed her lips. “Is it because I’m Swiss?”

“Well, no, I just wonder where you’d acquire a taste for it. I know it couldn’t have been from my mother bringing in her cooking to work. That would have had the opposite effect.”

Angela bit a laugh down. She did remember Ana had been an awful cook.

“I’ve been back and forth around the middle east for two years, now. The food just grew on me.”

“Well, more power to you. Anyways, tell me, what have you been up to since the Overwatch days? I would love to hear all about it.”

Angela sat up in her chair. "Oh, I don't want to bore you. I've just been here and there, trying to help anyone out I can, you know?"

Fareeha gave her a playfully bored look. "That's it? Wow, I'm going home."

Angela laughed. "Honestly, that's the truth to it! Overwatch ended. I went back home, but then I decided to found the Valkyrie Medics foundation."

"No need to undersell yourself. That's a  _lot_ in a few years. Tell me, what happened with the press and everything, you know, in the aftershocks of it all?"

"The United Nations called me in to testify against what happened in Geneva. In truth, I didn’t know, exactly. I just know tensions between Morrison and Reyes seemed to grow each and every day since Blackwatch was suspended. I never liked that Blackwatch lot, especially that O’Deorain…”

Fareeha reflected for a moment. “Oh, goodness. I hated her too. Mom never trusted her.”

“She was right to not trust her. I only wish Reyes had shared her caution. I was horrified when I found out what he let her do to him. She never cared for ethics in her research, only results. To me, my pledge to do no harm overcomes all, even progress. It’s not worth it if it costs people their lives.”

“Did that ever frustrate you, as you did research? Wondering what you could discover without worrying for ethics?”

“At times, but nothing is ever worth harming others. That is my chief principle and I will always stand by it.”

“I admire that, greatly,” Fareeha said. “Was it hard for you to testify against Overwatch, in front of the nations?”

“A bit intimidating. I feel guilty for not speaking out sooner. Sometimes, I do believe I could have stopped it all from happening if I just spoke up to Morrison sooner. He let Reyes run around and do too much. He was scared to speak up against his best friend, or whatever they were. It cost us too much. But in the end, I’m glad Overwatch shut down. Perhaps the organization’s intentions were in the right place. But corruption got too bad for them.”

Fareeha wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand, she felt compelled to defend Overwatch against Angela’s slightly spiteful words. It was her life’s dream, after all, to be among those heroes, protecting innocents in the name of justice. However, she knew Angela was absolutely right. It hurt her to admit it, but it was true.

“I wish Overwatch had had people like you, Fareeha,” Angela said, waking Fareeha from her ponderings.

“Like me?”

“Yes. Brave, honorable. Never cutting corners or letting ends justify means, You’re like Reinhardt, but without the whole knight schtick.”

“Reinhardt was my hero growing up. That really means a lot to me. I loved his whole justice spiel. Guess I adopted it for myself.”

“You would have done well to be a part of Overwatch, Fareeha. But the spirit of what it once was lives on in you. In people like you, everywhere. Organization or not, it was about helping others, creating peace. You can do that, no matter where you are. I wish I had learned this sooner.”

“Angela?” Fareeha asked, noticing the far off look the doctor got in her eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You don’t regret being a part of Overwatch, do you?”

Angela gave a small, but tired smile. “I ask myself that every day. I was glad to be a part of something that made a difference in the world. I gave them everything. But in the end, their methods got too unagreeable for me. I’m just sorry it went down the way it did. It could have been more.”

Fareeha nodded in silent agreement. “And you did so much, as well. I hope you don’t regret that.”

She thought, then continued her story. “After that, the Petras Act was signed, banning all Overwatch activity. Good riddance, I figured. I returned to my roots at the Bethenian Hospital in Zurich for a few years, but honestly, it felt so empty treating only the very wealthy and privileged, only people from my home, compared to being a combat medic, on the front lines, helping the entire world. And conflict has errupted again, everywhere. The destruction is far from repair. In Russia, in Iran, in Rio de Janiero. I decided I would use my nanotechnology to help those in need. Those who couldn’t access it otherwise. I would come to them instead.”

“How do you go about making a living, doctor?” Fareeha asked, gently, with light concern in her voice.

“Money is not a concern of mine. I fund Valkyrie Medics from my own pocket. It doesn’t hurt to have been head of a hospital, and to have saved wisely.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re good with money,” Fareeha chuckled. “I wish I shared your prudence. I wonder, did you ever patent your nanotechnology?”

“I did place a patent on my nanomites, but not for the sake of profit, but to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. I’m still a bit disgruntled that Torbjorn made a rifle with them.”

“He did?”

“Yes, he designed a sniper rifle that shot darts full of nanotech, instead of bullets. It was designed so a combat medic could heal away from the fight.”

“Who was that even intended for?” Fareeha asked with curiosity. “As far as I know, there were no marksmen- slash -combat medics in Overwatch.”

“I’m not sure, honestly,” Angela said. “But heaven knows I couldn’t use the thing, I’m not exactly a good shot. I don’t even know what happened to his blueprints. It kind of worries me. Weapons and healing ought not to mix! Anyways, the world still needs more repairing. Every time I see an orphaned child, my heart wrenches. I can’t help it. I guess I see a bit of myself in them. I remember being alone and scared, when my parents died. I would not wish that upon anybody.”

“It’s an awful feeling. I cannot imagine how it felt for you, Angela. I was 26 when Mom left, and it was still hard for me.”

Angela reached across the table and placed her pale hand over Fareeha’s dark one. She lightly stroked the Alpha’s hand with her thumb.

“It’s okay. My memories of them are vague, now. But I’d like to think they’re proud of what I’ve done.”

“I’m sure they are,” Fareeha said with a smile. “Anybody would be.”

“The same goes to you, Fareeha,” Angela said, with a small blush. She felt quite poorly for ever distrusting this Alpha. She was ever glad right there and then to have taken the initiative to ask her out. She thought for a moment. “I feel guilt, to be completely honest. After Overwatch was dismantled, I cut off contact with most of the old members. I… I should have sought you out. You, Tracer, Winston, everybody.”  
  
Fareeha weighed her words for a moment. “I was never a member, we both know that. But I think the others might have understood your reasons. You were always the most vocal about Overwatch’s questionable methods.”  
  
“Perhaps I was not vocal enough.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, Angela. The problems were internal. Maybe some were far beyond repair. Even someone who idolizes Overwatch as much as I do can admit that.”  
  
“Perhaps. But seeing you here, talking to you now… it’s so nice for a change. I've been quite lonely for a while, now."

Fareeha gave her a concerned look, illuminated in the candlelight.

"But enough about me. How have you been holding up? Since…. everything?”

Fareeha knew Angela was vaguely referring to her mother’s death six years ago.  
  
“A lot happened. My mother’s death, Overwatch shutting down... I did not take it well at first, honestly. The military gave me permission for leave, before they discharged me for honorable service. I did a lot of thinking during that month and a half. I went back to Canada to spend time with my father. Even though they divorced when I was eight, he still loved her deeply. I knew he’d need the comfort as much as I did.”

“Poor Sam,” Angela sighed, recalling faintly the few times Ana had brought her husband to Overwatch gatherings with her. He was a rather thin, mousy man, even if tall, but he had a handsome face and strong jawline. Angela couldn’t tell which of the two was the Alpha, before realizing they were both Betas.

“Yeah,” Fareeha said, taking a slow sip from her glass. “Sam has this thing where when he’s sad, he’ll go fishing for a long time. We caught so many yellowtails. I’ve never eaten more fish in my life. But it helped him feel better.”

“Did he know about your mother and Reinhardt?”

“I think he did. He never talked about it, and I didn’t want to bring it up. They never formally got together, as far as I know.”

“Me neither.”

“I still miss her a lot. As much as we used to butt heads, she was my anchor, my compass. I looked to her example for everything… well, most things, anyway. But she always told me any mission she embarked on, could be her last. Such is the life of a soldier. We Amaris understand that better than almost anyone.”  
  
Angela did recall the long Amari line of highly decorated Egyptian war heroes, and bristled at the thought of sitting across the table from one.

“If she could see you now, I think she’d be proud of you. You’re every bit a hero as she was, in my eyes.”

Fareeha’s eyes sparkled across the table, the candle casting a soft glow on her face. Angela’s hand was still on hers. That eye tattoo shone with a speckle of light, her golden beads twinkling. Her full lips glossed over with a smile.

“Angela… I -”

Suddenly, the omnic waiter returned. “May I take your orders? Any house specials for us tonight?”

“Oh my goodness. I forgot we were at a restaurant,” Fareeha said. “Angela?” she glanced at her.

"I did too," Angela admitted. She took a quick sweep of the menu and ordered chicken kofta and grilled vegetables.

“Are we being so modest?” Fareeha teased.

“If you’re paying, I refuse to indulge myself!” Angela said.

“Very well,” Fareeha said, then proceeded to order meat koftka, fatta bill mouza, hummus fattah, and moutabal. When the omnic waiter levitated away from them again, Angela gave Fareeha a playfully judgmental cluck.

“Oops. I shouldn't overeat in front of a doctor,” Fareeha grinned.

“You’re clearly in peak physical shape, I don’t think this will hurt you,”

“Oh, am I?” Fareeha grinned. There was a small hint of smugness in her eyes. “Thank you for noticing.”

“Umm, yeah. It’s… obvious to anyone with eyes.”

“But it’s obvious to your eyes, doctor,” Fareeha said. “That’s all I care about.”

“All that time spent flying in those suits, it’s no wonder you’re so fit!” Angela laughed.

“I thought you looked so damn cool in that Valkyrie suit, Doctor,” Fareeha said, the childlike excitement bubbling in her voice. “I saw you in the documentaries and thought ‘wow, I want to do that, too.’”

“I’ve always had a sort of fascination with flight,” Angela admitted. “I remember reading an old book on Nordic mythology when I was young, about the Valkyries who escorted deceased souls to Valhalla. It inspired me.”

“Me too! I loved the imagery of Horus - a bird man with wings. How cool was that?”

“We both love to fly,” Angela said. “Look at that.”

“If only we could fly around in our suits together,” Fareeha laughed. “Helix strictly forbids use of the Raptora prototype suits for recreational use.”

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Angela said with mock disappointment.

But Fareeha got an idea. “Wait a second. There’s a rental abydos ship station just down the street from here! Why don’t we go for a ride after this?!”

“You’re just full of good ideas, Fareeha,” Angela said, eyes glowing.

\------------------------------------

They walked the small journey to the rental place. The streets of Cairo weren't too busy on this weekday night, but Fareeha did have to hold onto Angela's arm a few times as they wove through the light crowd along the shops. Angela smiled at her gentle touch.

They approached the booth manned by an omnic. Just beyond it lay a docking yard full of various boats. Fareeha rented one of the smaller, more intimate ones, and they waited by the small boarding station as the autopilot guided the ship to them. Soon, the door opened and steps unfolded in front of them. Fareeha offered her hand and helped Angela inside, then followed. They settled into the plush seat of the air-boat, Fareeha's arm lingering on the seat behind Angela.

It lifted them slowly into the air and soon sailed slowly through the night sky, along the magnetic fields that guided its automated path. The lights of the city gleamed before them as they careened slowly through the skyscrapers of Cairo. Light clouds tickled along the sides of their ship, and the stars glistened above them, sprinkled about like scattered jewels. The moon was full above them, the faint outlines of Horizon Lunar Colony visible among its gleaming craters.

Angela was breathless as she took in the sights.

Fareeha was so kind as to point out the various sights of the city as they came into sight.

"There's the Great Sphinx, don't you think he always looks kinda mad? Ooh! And there's the Temple of Anubis!" a large pyramid loomed into their vision, the tip of which was modified with a cybernetic cap, bearing a glowing blue strip down the middle.

"Isn't that under Helix's protection" Angela recalled.

"Sure is," Fareeha beamed with pride. "We started guarding it after Overwatch shut down. That was where I was promoted to Captain. Peace be upon Captain Khalil," she quickly added on.

 

“Cold?” Fareeha asked, when she noticed Angela shiver.

“Just a little,” Angela admitted. Then, she felt something warm drape her shoulders. Fareeha had given her her jacket. Angela noticed she cut quite the impressive figure in her blue shirt, the muscles of her arms a bit outlined through the fabric.

“Thank you,” Angela said. She loved how the jacket smelled like Fareeha.

“Fareeha, can I tell you something?” Angela asked, after thinking for a moment.

Fareeha suddenly sat up a little straighter. _Oh no. She knows I jerked off to her. She could probably see it in my eyes._ “Of course, Angela.”

Angela hesitated. “You… are an Alpha, right?”

Fareeha didn’t move. “Yeah. Is that… is that bad?” _Of course it’s bad. It’s the worst thing I could possibly be._

“No, of course it’s not bad. Well, I do have to be honest with you. I really don’t mean this in any personal harm to you…”

_Oh God, she knows about my past. She knows what I did. Who told her? Was it Mom? It probably was. God damn it!_

“-but I used to always avoid Alphas. I had a few bad experiences with them. But it wasn’t right of me to be so prejudiced about them. They’re not all bad. And you’ve shown me that.” she took her hand again, stroking her thumb across her skin, sending tingles up her spine. “You’re different. You’re kind, and you look at me like I’m your equal, with sincerity. And you listen to me.”

Fareeha blushed. “I’m glad you think that, Angela.”

“I don’t just think that. I know it for a fact.”

Fareeha smiled, but something tugged at her to tell Angela the _why_ of who she was. Sge hated secrecy. She’d gotten enough of it from her mother. She wasn’t going to give Angela, a dear friend, and someone she was very much interested in, the same treatment she herself had hated. Even if it was the riskiest thing to admit, it was the truth.

“Angela, I have to tell you something,” she said. She felt perspiration begin to collect on her forehead and her stomach felt ill.

“Yes?” the doctor’s blue eyes were clear, reflecting the starlight.

“There's something in my past I need to tell you, now. When I was sixteen I got my first rut. There was this Omega girl at school. She’d forgotten to take her suppressants, and she went into heat. We were in the locker room, getting changed after gym. And then her heat just hit her. It hit me, too. The scent was powerful, the pheromones drove me in… and I… I lost control.”

“You rutted into her?” Angela asked, a look of distance in her eyes.

“I tried to. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t control my body. I just felt on fire all over the place, and that the only way to quench it was to be inside of her. I… I grabbed her and shoved her down onto the bench. And she was in heat, she was defenseless, she couldn’t think, either. Some of the other Omega girls tried to pull me off of her, but I shoved them away. I pulled my pants down, and I tried to enter her, but thank God the school’s prefects came at that moment, and tore me away from her.” Fareeha’s eyes filled with hot tears. “That poor girl. I couldn’t believe I had done something like that. I couldn’t live it down, of course. No one who did that should be able to. That was when Mom sent me to live with Dad, in Canada. It was for the best, really. That was where I got… treated.”

“Treated how?” Angela asked softly.

“My father took me to this special healer in his tribe. She was known for curing things that not even doctors could. And I needed something supernatural. I couldn’t go on the rest of my life without control over myself. I didn’t want to be just another Alpha who would lose their mind at every encounter with an Omega. So, she took me inside of this special room. It was empty, except for a single table. She made me lie down and inserted needles at all my chi points. My neck, my back, my thighs, everywhere.”

“Acupuncture?” Angela guessed.

“Yeah, except each needle was filled with a serum. Some kind of herb or something. She never told me what. But it stung like hell. Then, she made me get up, needles and all. There I was, completely naked, needles inside of me. Then, she left the room, and a girl took her place. It was her daughter. An Omega girl. The girl looked me dead in the eye and removed all her clothes, then started to pump out Omega pheromones, and they called to me. I started to move towards her, but every time I tried to lay a hand on her, each needle seared this pain, this paralyzing pain inside of me. I could feel my Alpha chi getting strangled, and stomped deep down inside of me. The pain was unbearable - and I passed out. But when I woke up, I felt different. I felt lighter. And then, that very same Omega girl appeared before me -- but this time, I felt something different. Arousal, yes. But something was stronger than that. My conscious crashed on me like an invisible anvil -- and I could just… crush my Alpha chi, shut it up.”

Despite her mild horror, Angela’s doctor brain wracked itself to try and find an explanation behind what Fareeha described, but she could come up with nothing, besides a twisted version of Pavlovian conditioning, and possible poisoning. But now was not the time to play doctor. It was the time to be there for Fareeha, who had obviously admitted something very painful for her.

“Fareeha, first ruts are always really hard on Alpha pups. It is lucky someone intervened before you did something you'd regret. But as impressive as the treatment sounded, I really hope this was not traumatic for you.”

“I don’t know. The treatment definitely made a difference, though. It put me above the other Alphas when I was in the military - I didn’t have urges to give into, nothing to distract me. I’d like to think it made me a better soldier.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Angela mused, quietly. “But, Fareeha? Not to get all technical with you, but I think your treatment had an unprecedented side effect. Without release, your Alpha chi might be restrained, trying desperately to get out, and projecting even when you don’t mean for it. It would explain the, uh… physiological effects you have on Omegas. Or at least, on me.”

Fareeha glanced at her. “What do you mean?”

“Can I admit something embarrassing to you, Fareeha?” Angela said, biting her lip, in a cute motion that made Fareeha’s heart melt.

“Umm, yes?”

“When I first spoke to you last week, you projected pheromones so strong that it, well… incited arousal in me. A lot.”

Fareeha all but jumped in her seat. “Really?”

Angela nodded. “Yes. But that’s not why I asked you out, tonight. You just struck me as different from all the other Alphas. And I loved talking to you, again. Maybe it’s the wine, or the endorphins from flying talking, but I don’t think it is. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I first laid eyes on you.”

She scooted in closer to her, and Fareeha’s hand hovered, just inches, centimeters, away from hers - and then Angela pulled it in and intertwined her fingers with her own.

“So thank you for showing me I was wrong about Alphas. Regardless of what happened in the past, here we are, now. And who I see now is a beautiful, strong Alpha who tried to better herself, and who succeeded. One who’s respectful and kind, and makes me feel valued and welcome. Thank you for being you.”

Angela’s face was now mere inches from hers. She smelled so irresistibly good, and her chi was projecting out, to calm Fareeha and bring her in as well. Fareeha almost wanted to resist, but her desire for claim those lips overpowered her. _Oh, fuck it, what could possibly happen on a damn boat?_ Fareeha closed her eyes, leaned in and pressed her lips to hers.

When one hasn't kissed someone else in years, it amplifies the sensations a hundredfold. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She could take in Angela’s amazing scent from the proximity. She closed her eyes harder, and found her arm wrapping around Angela, pulling her closer.

A small voice screamed inside her head. _Oh my God. You’re both adults. Why are you making out in public?_

Both wished very much they weren’t in public anymore.

Fareeha pulled away for a second, and took a deep breath, uttering the words she didn’t think she’d have the courage to say - until Angela had given it to her.

“Would you like to come back to my place?”

\----------------------------------

  
Fareeha slid the card through her door, unlocking it, and opened the door for Angela. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and she tried not to let her hands shake. She was bringing a beautiful, brilliant Omega into her apartment and she was god damn nervous.

Angela felt slightly nervous as well, but she honestly felt so safe around Fareeha, it was little more than a few nerves, and double checking her memory to make sure she had taken enough suppressants and her birth control pill.

She pulled her in for another kiss, resuming their previous contact. She felt Angela’s hands thread through her hair, and another arm wrap around her neck. Fareeha began to pull lightly at the upper end of her dress.

Angela was glad she was on her suppressants. She wasn’t about to enter heat, but she was certainly aroused by the gentle motions of the Alpha, so what did it matter?

She felt the Alpha wanted to slide off her dress, and she was all too glad to comply. She took a small step back, holding her eyes. She loved how lustfully Fareeha’a amber eyes burned into her body, into her own, as she undid the dress gracefully, leaving it to fall at her feet.

A low growl emanated from Fareeha’s throat, upon seeing Angela standing in only her bra and panties. Both were black and laced, hugging her curvy form, lifting her breasts into a delicious cleavage. She wanted to nestle her face between the valley of her breasts, but didn’t, of course.

“Now you,” Angela said in a low voice. Fareeha nodded, definitely in no place to deny this Omega what she wanted. Her fingers moved quickly to unbutton her shirt, and undo her tie. Then, she unbuckled her pants and they fell at her ankles with a metallic thud.

They wrapped each other in a deep kiss, feeling their bare torsos against one another, the skin contact sending prickles along their skin. Fareeha’s hands began to wander down to Angela’s hips, stopping right above her rear for caution. She felt her waist in her hands, loving how well it fit. She relished the feeling of Angela’s hand against her chest, a bit cold but soothing. Then, her hand trailed back to where her bra was clasped, and undid it with skill and grace.

“Surgeon hands,” Fareeha said in a breath, and they both giggled. The bra went flying off, and Angela saw Fareeha’s bare chest for the first time.

The Alpha’s body was a wonderful sight to behold. She was strong and very toned, her lean stomach lined with abdominal muscles, her biceps large and imposing, the lines of her pelvis cut into a deep V - Angela felt wetness pool between her legs as an urge to cover every inch of skin on that torso with bite and suck marks itched between her lips.

“God, you look amazing,” Angela whispered. She reached out to lay a hand on Fareeha’s chest. “Even better than I imagined.” The Alpha smiled and gladly grasped the hand closer to herself.

Angela leaned down and took Fareeha’s nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. The feeling was magnificent to the touch-deprived Alpha, and she let out a moan as the nerve endings were teased by the doctor’s graceful tongue. Angela planted kisses along the dark skin, alternating with a few light sucks, and teasing with her teeth. Fareeha threaded her hands through her blonde hair, encouraging the movements of her head. Angela flickered her tongue along her nipple, gifting it with warm kisses and sucks. The affection was driving the Alpha crazy. She felt the Omega worshipping her body, making her feel wanted.

Angela traveled down the lean, slight bumps of Fareeha’s abdominals. She trickled kisses along each inch as she followed the line down. Fareeha twisted a hand through her blonde hair, holding her closer. She thought her knees would give out as she watched Angela’s head approach the waistband of her boxers.

Angela’s eyes flickered up to meet Fareeha’s. She saw pleading hunger in the Alpha’s eyes. It was more than a green light for her. She slowly tugged the band of her boxers down, eyeing the bulge that had formed to prominence beneath. She felt saliva gather in her mouth at the thought of the prize beneath.

Before she could unveil it, Fareeha quickly lifted her, and placed the both of them on the bed. They landed with a light spring, Fareeha on her back and Angela on top of her, her hands still gathered in front of Fareeha’s boxers.

“Wanted you to be comfortable,” Fareeha grunted. She spread her legs wider, an invitation for Angela to continue what she started. The Omega was all too happy to oblige. She eagerly jerked the Alpha’s boxers down, freeing her cock for them both to see. Angela almost moaned at the sight. Fareeha was gifted with a beautiful cock - thick, and long, but not too extreme on either end, and sculpted with a few veins along her length. The tip was flared red and exposed, and leaking clear fluid out of the small divot. Droplets trickled down along her length, begging to be tasted. But through the foggy lens of her arousal, the Omega couldn’t help but notice Fareeha was quite well trimmed down there.

“Hehe, you’re practically naked down here,” she teased, giving a few gentle jerks to her length.

“Yeah, I, um, keep it trimmed. It helps with aerodynamics when I’m flying.”

“Does it really?” Angela giggled.

“Okay, no. I just wanted to look my best for you.”

“You succeeded,” Angela leaned down and licked along her head, gathering the precum with her own tongue. Fareeha tasted clean and slightly salty - and delicious. Angela had to taste more. She cupped the Alpha’s cock with her hand and began to adore her with slow, tight pumps. More pre cum spilled out into the Omega’s willing mouth, where she was rewarded with a stronger taste. Angela quickly fell into an addictive pattern of stroking the Alpha’s cock and lapping up the fluid that dripped out.

Fareeha felt herself melting into a puddle with each touch, each hypnotizing suck of the Omega’s mouth. She could have sworn she was floating off the bed. The Omega’s mouth felt so tight and warm around her length, and she wanted so desperately to thrust deeper in her throat, to be completely sheathed inside the warm cavern of her mouth. But she had to control herself. She kept her grip on Angela’s head light. Her toes curled in restraint with each move of her head.

Angela opened her mouth wider and took Fareeha inside her mouth, her lips meeting her hand. Fareeha felt her cock throbbing inside her mouth, almost hitting her throat. “ _Fuck,_ ” she couldn’t help but swear as she watched the beautiful sight unfold beneath her. _A willing Omega was worshipping her cock, drinking from her like she was the best beverage in the world._

Angela began to feel the base of Fareeha’s cock harden. She glanced curiously. Her knot was beginning to form, without even rutting!

Fareeha seemed to notice it too, because suddenly, her grip eased off of Angela’s head, and instead she cradled her waist.

“Lay down,” Fareeha commanded. “Let me please you.” The lightest trace of an Alpha timbre echoed in her voice, which Angela could not help but obey. She gave Fareeha’s leaking head one final kiss, and then lay flat on her own back.

Fareeha leaned over her for a second, looking her in the eye. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of Angela’s eyes. “So beautiful,” she whispered, and gave her a kiss. Her cock hardened even more when she tasted traces of herself on those soft lips. Fareeha then started to plant kisses along Angela’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly at the point above her collarbone. Angela moaned at the wonderful sensation along her sensitive neck. Fareeha inhaled deeply along her neck, smelling the Omega in her bloodstream. Her mouth watered on instinct, and her mind began to fill with a re-awakened stream of long-buried primal thoughts: _bite her, claim her. Make her yours. Your Omega. Mine._

Fareeha quickly moved her mouth down Angela’s torso, giving each nipple a light suck and then swirling her tongue around the pink skin. Fareeha lightly grasped each breast and then squeezed them together, placing her face in between them. She flicked her tongue up and down and moved her head back and forth, drinking deeply of the taste and delicious scent of Omega. Of Angela. Then, she finally moved down to her panties, which she slid off to her ankles, revealing a beautiful pussy beneath a tuft of blonde hair. Pink, shiny, and glistening wet. All for her.

Fareeha positioned herself so that she was in between Angela’s legs, the doctor’s milky white thighs on either side of her head. Fareeha turned and planted kisses along one thigh, then trailed her tongue along the other, soliciting a sinful moan from Angela’s lips. Fareeha smiled, then turned her attention to the prize in front of her. She swooped her hands on Angela’s thighs to spread her open further, and then dove her face against the Omega’s pussy.

Angela tasted wonderful. The heady flavor of aroused Omega was sweet nectar to Fareeha, and she quickly found herself craving more. She lapped her tongue along her folds, with Angela so enticing and right in front of her, her Alpha drive and instinct to please her Omega took over like clockwork, and soon her tongue was darting and flicking among her petal like folds, lapping up the sweet, delicious taste of Angela. She was so good, so perfect. Fareeha felt her mind go blank as her hands clutched to spread Angela’s legs ever wider for more access, and lunged to press her tongue even deeper into Angela. She loved the way the doctor writhed under her touch, clearly loving it beyond sanity.

She took the pink bud of her clit in her mouth and sucked on it gently. Angela gasped at the powerful sensation against her most sensitive part, clutching at Fareeha’s black hair. The Alpha’s tongue darted along her clit, soft and warm and flicking against it, driving her insane.

Fareeha felt Angela’s ankles wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her in so tight she couldn’t get come up for air. _But what did it matter? If she died eating Angela’s pussy, that was certainly not the worst way to go._

She thrust her tongue in and out of Angela’s folds, lapping up the addictive juices of her arousal. Angela shut her eyes and leaned back into the bed. She was getting fucked by the Alpha’s tongue, feeling it flicker against the sensitive spot inside her walls. But soon it became not enough. She craved something bigger now, something to fill her up and claim her…

“Fareeha,” she panted, and the Alpha’s rapid fire licks slowed to a cautious lapping, now. Her amber eyes glanced up at hers. “Want you… inside… want you to… fill….”

Fareeha quickly moved away from Angela’s pussy with a final smack of her lips, and then positioned herself on top of her. Her hard cock hovered centimeters away from Angela’s entrance.

“Wait,” Fareeha remembered, suddenly. “I need to put a condom on.”

“No,” Angela insisted, cupping her face. “I’m on birth control.”

That was music to Fareeha’s ears. Her inner Alpha roared in delight at the thought of taking Angela raw, of shooting her cum deep inside of her and filling her up with no barriers between them. She grasped her length and began to line it up with Angela’s entrance.

Angela watched Fareeha, her hands playing with her own nipples. She spread her legs as wide as she could, to give her the best angle she possibly could. Then, she felt the head of Fareeha’s cock slip inside of her, gliding through her heavy wetness.

Fareeha grunted. Only her tip was inside, but she felt like she was about to burst. The pit of her stomach was on fire, and it took all of her self control not to just wildly go to town on her pelvis.

Then, she began to move. Angela uttered a sinful moan at the Alpha gently rocked them. Her walls spasmed in pleasure, trying to pull the Alpha’s cock in further.

Fareeha let herself sink into the Omega's pussy. She was so warm, and tight, her walls silken and moist, and all for her. She felt better than she could have imagined, and there was, giving herself fully, asking for her to rut. 

Fareeha's hips began to move, faster, seeking to fill Angela deeper. She felt her own hands blindly grasp at Angela's wrists, pinning her to the bed, drawing a pleased moan from the Omega.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other began to fill the air as Fareeha began to slam into Angela, her cock rubbing against the sensitive upper side of her walls. Angela loved every sensation of having Fareeha on top of her, slowly losing her mind, letting her Alpha come out with each thrust, each motion...

But suddenly, Fareeha opened her eyes, and a cloud cleared from her mind.

She saw the sight of the Omega, pinned down by the wrists, and her own hard, throbbing cock demanding further entrance. But this time, she was not 32 years old and with Angela Ziegler, but she was 16 again, at her school’s locker room, and the girl beneath her a young Omega, helpless and scared…

Suddenly, Fareeha sprang off of her, and sat panting on the edge of the bed, clutching at herself.

“I… I’m so sorry, Angela,” Fareeha met her horrified eyes, then buried her face in her hands. “I… can’t keep going.”

Angela lay there, stunned through the hazy lust of her mind, realizing something was very wrong. She was hurt and confused, but of course she didn’t want Fareeha to do anything she didn’t want.

“It’s okay, Fareeha,” Angela sat up in bed, bringing the sheets up to cover her chest.

“It’s not okay!” Fareeha said, and tears of frustration leaked from the corners of her eye. “I want to do this with you. I really, really do. But I can’t stop thinking, I’m just afraid… afraid I’m going to lose control, and hurt you!”

Angela didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell her there was no fear in losing control, in surrender. The wetness between her legs, and her empty-feeling pussy, screamed for her to try and get her cock back in. But it wouldn’t be right to try and talk her into sex, either, if she was clearly uncomfortable.

“You won’t hurt me,” Angela said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I want this very much, too. But if you can’t do this, I understand, Fareeha. Please don’t feel bad.”

Fareeha said nothing, trying not to shake.

“We don’t have to have intercourse,” Angela assured her. “I can just finish you off another way.”

Fareeha said nothing, her face unmoving from inside her hands. Angela sat on the bed, but as the minutes passed, she started feeling increasingly ashamed in her nakedness and her moisture leaking onto Fareeha’s sheets. She felt out of place, like the Alpha needed privacy.

“I…. I think I’m going to go,” Angela said. She started to clasp her bra back on, put on her panties, pull up her dress, her shoes, fix her hair. Fareeha sat on the edge of the bed, her hands balled into fists, saying nothing.

Before she left, Angela decided to turn slightly. “I had a really nice time tonight,” she said. “Thank you for taking me out. I enjoyed being with you.”

Then she left, the door closing with a gentle thud.

Fareeha sighed, and buried her head in her hands. Her dick was still erect as ever, but her mind was far, far away from thought of sex.

 _That’s it_ , Fareeha decided. _I’m going to fix myself, no matter what the cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha takes a trip, and learns to Alpha up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took forever. to compensate for my delay, I'm publishing two chapters: in this one, there is no smut, but there is in the next :)

That next morning, Fareeha went into Helix's HQ and told them - she did not ask - she needed to use to her sick time to take a week off. They had not been pleased with such a short notice, and especially since it was  _her_ insistent urging that had gotten her squadron stationed with the Valkyrie Medics to begin with, but Fareeha had such an exemplary record and so much sick time accrued that they could not refuse.

The proud, valiant Security Chief now lay slouched against the headboard of her bed, buried in a nest of messy sheets. She wore only a wrinkled white t - shirt and boxers, her long legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Despite numerous attempts at masturbating, her hand and her imagination just could not do the trick as they usually did, now that she had felt Angela’s soft skin around her and inhaled her tantalizing scent in person. All her attempts at finishing herself merely left her with an empty, unsatisfied frustration.

With a frustrated sigh, she finally decided to give up.  _Maybe I don't deserve even the most private of pleasures,_ she thought bitterly. Her other hand lazily grabbed a remote from her bedside table and turned on the holo-vision set against her bedroom wall. With angry speed, she flipped through all 757 channels, but none were to her liking. With a defeated toss of the remote, she turned it off. What was there to do now? Her eyes wandered around the room before landing on her window, which gave an admittedly nice view of the the Cairo skyline that spanned below. The abydos boats soared through the orange sky like busy dragonflies in a flow of neat, swooping lines. Her memory hearkened back to when she and Angela had sat in one together on their ill-fated date, how magical and light everything felt. How _good_ she smelled, how fast even Angela’s simplest touches had made her heart race….

Angela had _wanted_ her and took every measure possible to make her feel desired, but true to form, Fareeha had to ruin it. The perfect opportunity to overcome years of self-afflicted condemnation arrived in the doctor’s bright face, loving eyes and brilliant mind - _no,_ Fareeha corrected herself, _Angela was not just some ‘opportunity’ for her_ \- she was an amazing woman who she had looked up to since they were children, a hero, someone she truly wanted more than just to mate with.

Fareeha owed it to Angela - and to herself, she let her quietest, most suppressed sliver of selfishness remind her - to try and overcome whatever had taken away her promising future as a virile, robust Alpha who would proudly carry on the Amari name.

As if awakened from a comatic state, Fareeha suddenly shot up out of the hot, suffocating mess of her depression, and got to work.

She went to the best doctors and sex therapists in the city that her salary could afford, but none of them could offer an exact explanation for her strange impotence. Besides, it was a bit difficult for anyone to get medical care with Hakim ruling the city and all, even someone with as high paying a job and in as respectable a position as Fareeha. 

Of course, Fareeha was well aware that the most brilliant doctor in the entire world was not far, but she knew this was something Angela couldn't help her with. She couldn't bring herself to ask Angela for help, not when  _she_ was the sole reason she was so desperate for answers.

Six entire days of wandering through the city brought her from the most esteemed medical experts to the darkest corners of the city’s black market salesmen and pseudo-scientists. None of them had the answer she needed, and her wallet wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

On one of her excursions, Fareeha passed through the city's red light district. She kept her hands shoved deep in her pockets and her eyes on the ground as she walked along the cracked sidewalk. She was especially upset that day, and in her sour mood she projected the scent of a downtrodden, desperate Alpha. A line of Omega prostitutes stood waiting for customers, and they caught her scent. They started calling to her.

"Hey Alpha! You're looking lonely! Want some company?"

One curvaceous Omega approached her and got right in her face. "You smell _needy_ , Alpha. I can help with that." her long nails raked across Fareeha's chest in a sultry motion.

Fareeha stopped in her tracks, keeping her hands in her pockets. She didn't want to be rude, but she really needed to get these Omegas off of her.

"No, sorry, I have to be on my way," she tried to get around her, but another Omega rubbed against her arm now.

"You're a handsome one," she cooed, and her Omega pheromones filled Fareeha's nostrils, much to her chargrin. "I'd love to spend some time with you, doesn't that sound nice?"

"I'm flattered, but I really have somewhere to be," Fareeha said. She could not deny these women were attractive, and their Omega scents that rang heavy with need and desire made an uncomfortable tent in her pants.

Another Omega escort approached her, and this one was bolder than the rest. "Between my legs, darling?" she gave Fareeha's bulge a gentle squeeze with a sly hand.

Fareeha hissed. The touch was well received by her body, and her inner Alpha urged her to give in and rut into each and every one of those Omegas until she was spent and they couldn't walk, but in her heart and mind she knew she couldn't do that. She cared about Angela far too much. "That's enough! Please, leave me alone!" Fareeha threw them all off of her and tried to put as much distance between herself and the Omegas as she could.

The Omega escorts were clearly upset that their efforts were fruitless. They shouted insults after Fareeha's fleeting figure. "What's the matter, Alpha? Got some _performance anxiety_?"

"I bet she's not even a real Alpha, anyway!"

Fareeha turned the corner, leaving their loud, mocking voices far behind. She took a moment to regain her composure, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes.

 _They're not wrong,_ Fareeha told herself,  _I'm not a real Alpha. I'm weak._

Fareeha was all but out of hope. She wanted to just call it in, go home and cry, but decided to entertain one last idea that had been tickling her mind: to visit the old mosque just down the street from where she once lived with her mother.

It felt odd to visit after so many years of absence. Wrong, almost. Her face burned with self consciousness as she slipped off her shoes and left them among the others that were neatly placed along the wall, and slipped into one of the rows of people praying quietly. Fareeha was not particularly spiritual, but she was at her absolute wits’ end, and at this point, prayer was as promising a solution as any.

She bowed her forehead to the ground and prayed - or at least tried to. Every time she tried to form a coherent thought, she just felt frustrated, like she was talking to a wall. Her Alpha pheromones began to leak out a bit stronger in her irritation, which caused some uneasy squirms from the Omegas and other Alphas in the building, but Fareeha was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. She thought back on every time in her life she tried to be intimate, to find the common problem. She'd had sex before, but it was never satisfying, and she always had to fight really hard against an upsurge of  _guilt_ and feeling  _dirty_ to get in the right mentality.

Although her power over her aura helped her become an exemplary soldier, as she was very good at resisting even Omegas in heat, she was _starved_ of touches and intimacy. For some reason, her conscious kept believing that all of her attempts to enter an Omega were forceful and violating, that there was something so inherently evil about the act of sex that it sent shocks of pain into her skull and killed any hopes of getting fully hard. 

In her mind's eye, she saw the cabin in Canada where the old woman lived, where it had happened.

Fareeha’s eyes opened with sudden realization.  _That was it! Whatever that lady did… only she could reverse it._

She needed to board the next plane to Vancouver.

  
\---------------

Angela ran the suture through the man’s arm with her delicate, well-trained surgeon’s hands. The angry stench of an exhausted, frustrated Alpha emanated from him as he lay grimacing on the cot. It was a pungent odor, but it had no effect on Angela, thanks to her suppressants.

But Angela liked to think it was because no other Alpha could even remotely appeal to her - none but Fareeha.

She sighed, recalling Fareeha’s sweet, handsome face on the night of their date. They hadn’t spoken since then, and the silence all but broke Angela’s heart. She missed her large, doe-like eyes as they had gleamed in the candlelight, and as they had sparkled under the night sky on the abydos boat. She missed her calming voice, and how excited she got when she spoke about the old days. Of course, she missed her enrapturing touch, the mesmerizing feel of Fareeha’s strong body on top of her, and her intoxicating Alpha scent…. But most of all, Angela missed simply talking to Fareeha. There was a quiet comfort to the Alpha's presence that Angela had never found in anyone else. It hurt her most of all that Fareeha chose to ignore her, after all that had built up between them.

To think Angela had been so crass as to fantasize about a future with Fareeha. Perhaps this turn of events was penance for keeping away from companionship for far too long, and her rapid whirlwind of feelings were born only out of her loneliness and need. She dared to imagine _pups_ , and a _house together_ ….

While she drifted into her thoughts of Fareeha, Angela unknowingly began to pump out more Omega pheromones. The fragrance of Angela’s lavender and jasmine scent touched his nostrils of the Alpha she was patching up. He began to sit with his chest puffed out further, and kept tensing up his biceps as if to appear as large as possible.

Angela finished weaving the thread through the man’s wound, and tied up the last end in a neat surgical knot. _The only type of knots I’ll ever tie_ , Angela joked grimly to herself.

“You’re all done,” Angela said. “The nurse will help clean you up in a bit. Please take care,” she gave him a light pat on the shoulder and gathered her tools to sanitize them. Before she could get up, however, the man stopped her.

“Wait,” the Alpha said. His hand grasped her wrist gently, but the touch was rather unwelcome to Angela. “I owe you. Let me treat you to dinner?”

Angela instinctively shot him a glare, but quickly tried to glaze over her irritation with her usual professional countenance. “No need for that. To see my patients all better is a reward in itself.”

“I insist,” he begged, and the Alpha stench to him grew stronger, more unbearable, as he grew desperate to convince Doctor Ziegler to go out with him.

“I’m flattered, but I’m a busy woman. Why don’t you pay me back by taking it easy from now on, and staying away from situations that could place you here again?” she gave him a curt, stiff nod and a flat smile as she tried to get up and away from him, but the Alpha’s grip would not relax.

“Why don’t you want to go out with me?” he persisted, frustration in his voice, “You don’t even have a bite mark, or anything!”

That was the tipping point for Angela. How _dare_ the absence of an Alpha's claim be an automatic green light for this  _dog_ to pursue her.

“Let go of me, du stück scheiße!” she cursed, tore her arm away of his grip with one infuriated yank, snatched up her suture tools, and stormed away, her face burning hot and humiliated.  _You could have all the degrees and do all the philanthropy in the world - but at the end of the day, you're just an piece of meat to most of the world. Something to be bred, and claimed...._

  
\----------------------

  
Sam was surprised to receive the call from Fareeha asking if she could stay over for a few days. He was certainly glad to see his daughter, but also concerned - _she only visits for the holidays and summer. This must be serious._

Fareeha tried to spare as many details as possible, but she confided in her father over lunch that she wanted to see the old woman who had done some non traditional healing to give her "greater control" over her Alpha urges.

Sam was no fool. He could insinuate why his _adult,_ _Alpha_ daughter would want to experience ruts and urges again, and he certainly did not want to delve into details on  _that_ part of her life. However, his fatherly curiosity pressed him to ask:

“Is there… something, or _someone_ , that motivated you to do this, Fareeha?”

“Yes.” Fareeha thought of Angela’s lovely face, with a heavy sigh. “You know Doctor Ziegler, from Overwatch?"

Sam almost spat out his drink. "Get out of here! You two are _dating_?" he put his drink down and wiped a dribble of liquid from his chin. "Isn't she a bit... you know... old for you?"

"We're only 5 years apart, Dad! And no, she's not my girlfriend but we went on _one_ date, and we had something really good going until I kinda...messed up.”

Sam's shock was quickly replaced by glowering worry. "What did you do, Fareeha?" 

"I didn't  _do_ anything. That was the problem! I felt paralyzed... I - I'd rather not go into detail but I just, you know,  _couldn't_... I let her down, a lot. I disappointed her. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Sam held a hand up to stop her babbling. "Okay. I understand. So you think the old woman can help you with this?"

Fareeha nodded. "I'm hoping she can just reverse whatever she did to me."

"Well. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost want to tell you that maybe this could be more of a mental trick you're keeping yourself locked into. But if this is what you think is best, then you have my full support. And besides... you probably know more about saving relationships than I do." a hint of sadness crept into his voice.

"Thanks, Dad. And hey," she squeezed his hand with her own and gave him a gentle smile, "you did your best with Mom. Sometimes it just doesn't work out, and it's no one's fault."

Sam hadn't expected to hear that, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "Thanks, Fareeha. You're right - but I truly hope this one  _does_ work out for you. Angela is a lovely girl. And a _genius_ , too!" he chuckled and took another sip of his drink. "Your mother and I always secretly hoped you'd go for someone like her."

Fareeha sighed, almost getting lost as she dreamed of the Omega's perfect face again. "I'm just shocked she even noticed me. That's why I _have_ to do this. For her."

\------------

Later that night, Fareeha drove to the cabin where the old woman lived in Sam's truck. 

The old woman liked to keep to herself. It was just one of her many eccentricities, but she was respected as a healer among the Haida community in Oak Bay, one who could cure things not even trained doctors could understand, so one dared question or ridicule her. 

Fareeha’s breath fogged in front of her as she approached the oaken door. She wasn’t even sure if the old lady would be home. _This was crazy!_ She should just turn back, Alpha up, go back to Giza, profess her love to Angela -

_Wait, love?_

\- And be like every other Alpha on God’s green earth, letting nature take its course without a hint of shame. She felt like the same scared Alpha pup she had been when she first came here, the only difference being she was a lot more muscular, taller, had an eye tattoo and a 401k. 

Fareeha was afraid to enter. She waited for a moment, which quickly became a minute, before she steeled her nerves and forced herself to knock on the door, telling herself the only way out of her purgatory lay behind the oaken wood.

She waited a few moments that felt like slow, agonizing hours. _Maybe she's not home?_ Fareeha secretly hoped she wasn't. She was about to high tail it back to her father’s truck and drive off, when the door creaked open - and the old lady peered back out. She was tiny, so, so tiny, wrinkled like a small prune, wearing traditional Haida dress with a knit sweater on top. She looked far from intimidating. _So why was Fareeha shaking?_

The old woman’s eyes lit up instantly. “Ah, Fareeha! What a pleasant surprise. You’re just in time for tea!” she motioned for Fareeha to come inside, and the Alpha complied quickly, but kept her back stiff and straight. She certainly was not about to kick up her feet at the place that had haunted her nightmares for years.

“Come, have a seat!” the old woman motioned to a plush recliner chair next to her couch, which were set before her fireplace. Fareeha slowly lowered herself to sit where the old woman pointed, not wanting to be impolite, but not trusting her too much, either. The woman went to the kitchen and took the whistling kettle off the stove, and poured the tea into two mugs.

In her immense nervousness, Fareeha didn’t notice the woman slip something into one of the distinct cups, before she brought them to the table.

“How have you been, my dear girl?” the woman inquired cheerfully. “Or, rather, should I say woman? You’ve grown into such a strong Alpha. Tall, just like your father.”

Fareeha was in no mood or place to accept sweet compliments. “I came back because I need your help. Badly.”

“Oh?” the old woman asked in a voice that bordered on amusement. “And what could you possibly need help from an old lady such as myself for?”

Fareeha’s fists clenched at her sides, annoyed with the slight mocking tone to the old lady’s voice. “You know exactly what I need help with. I need you to undo whatever you did to me before. Please,” her voice suddenly grew softer, more desperate, “I’ve tried everything.”

The old woman pursed her wrinkled lips. “Everything, hmm? Are you sure you’ve tried _everything_?”

Fareeha nodded glumly. “Every conceivable fix. I even tried praying. That’s how I know I’m desperate.”

The old woman gave Fareeha a sly, knowing look that made her skin prickle. “You must be. But, I must ask, did something happen that made you want to recover that _part_ of you? That weakness you seemed so bent on getting rid of before?”

Fareeha was quickly getting frustrated with the old woman’s non answers. “Yes, _obviously_. There’s someone I want to mate with, but when we tried, I couldn’t go through with it. I can’t have her thinking I’m weak, or worse yet, don’t want her!”

The old woman gave a sympathetic look and took a small sip from her tea. Her eyes flickered down to Fareeha’s mug. “You haven’t tried my tea, Reeha,” she gently reminded her.

The Alpha was so upset and clouded that she didn’t think, and absent mindedly took a swig from her mug, angrily setting it down. It was chamomile. It tasted a bit funny, but Fareeha paid no mind to it.

"Can you do something for me? I want you to close your eyes, and try to relax."

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Fareeha asked.

"Yes."

"Fine," she grunted, and forced her eyes shut, sitting with her fists still clenched at her sides. She heard the old woman get up from her seat and felt her stand in front of her.  _She better not stick something weird into me, or I will hit an old lady, I swear -_

She felt the old lady's ginger touch on her pulse points - where her Alpha blood could be detected the most clearly. "I see. Yes, I see what's the problem."

"You do?"

Her hands moved along her wrists, where her other pulse points were, and she grazed them lightly, getting a feel for the blood that pulsed beneath. “Fareeha, my treatments never took your Alpha chi away from you. It’s still there, healthy and intact inside of you. But I can feel that it wants to get out, to be _acted on,_ and you never let it. Because you’re afraid.”

Fareeha felt her gut start to tighten. She began to sweat.

“I _could_ cleanse out the suppressing agents I let into your bloodstream. But their effects are actually very minimal. In fact, do you want to know a little secret?"

"Sure."

"I don't really think that is what you need. I think, rather, that you could use a refreshing new perspective on mating, on the order of life, on _everything_. How does that sound?"

"Um. Good, I guess?"

"Open your eyes and look at me, please." Fareeha obeyed, and watched the woman's mouth as she spoke.

"In the moment you feel your urges come on once more, you shrink back and you tell yourself you must not  _let it happen._ You fear you will hurt someone. Your concern comes from the right place, but you let yourself think _too_ much, and in all the wrong ways. Did you know, Fareeha, that if you can  _really_ teach yourself to let go and stop fearing what might happen, or the unknown that awaits you on the other side of your animal instincts, you'll find it to be far more freeing than you'd ever imagine?"

Fareeha tried to focus on her words, but she could not notice their meaning as much as actually honing in on each syllable, each semantic tick and pronunciation. Her ears began to follow how her voice rose and fell with each word and sharply notice the accent in her timbre. Her eyes watched how her mouth formed each word. 

Suddenly, with the wavering cadence of the old lady;s voice, the _ceiling_ began to _float._ It hadn't been too far above her head previously, but it was now steadily rising up towards the heavens. She felt the ground wobble beneath her. Fareeha gripped her armchair a bit tighter so she wouldn’t fall.

“Let go, Fareeha,” The woman’s voice sounded distant and far away, yet clearer than ever. “We always want to try and control everything. But that is not the nature of life. We sell ourselves short in thinking we are but a combination of chemicals and elements that nature shaped for us, and that we have no power over. We are more than the flesh we inhabit. We have _will_ , and the entire _energy_ of the universe channeling through us. Have you ever once thought about that?”

The roof cleared away in wisps of smoke, and Fareeha could see the night sky. The Northern Lights appeared in a bright streak of green and blue, and Fareeha could just faintly see the blue tinge of the Earth’s atmosphere burning high above. She saw the particles of aerosol floating and drifting, the gases composing the ozone layer. It was all a system. Chemicals and particles that were divisible to the smallest quark within an atom.

Then, the light wave broke and she saw a brilliant rainbow shine through the crystal prism that the sky broke into. Fareeha reached out and gathered some of the dust with her own hand.

“These stars, these planets, brilliant as they are, they are made of the same things as you and I. Humans have always looked up to these celestial bodies with wonder, and even worshiped them. But we know what they are made of now. Does that take away from their splendor?”

"No... it doesn't. They're still beautiful."

"Yes. Fareeha. You know how the world works. You know we all have auras - Alpha, Omega, Beta, whatever - and each has their role to fill, because that is how we were made. Just because it is the natural order, does not mean it has to be something to be ashamed of. It can still be beautiful, as well."

Then, Fareeha turned and saw that she was in the forest. The peaks of the trees rose up around her head, below the glass and crystal sky that was still running the full gambit of the light spectrum in a dazzling show. Fareeha saw a group of deer lapping water at a river of light that snaked through the trees, and curiously approached them. She saw the mother deer raise her head but they did not move, nor were they bothered.

"But... but I don't mean to be ashamed, I just can't stop thinking of my _horrible mistakes_ \- "

One of the bucks suddenly smacked Fareeha with its antlers. The sudden pain caught Fareeha off guard, and she felt a gash open on her cheek.

"No! Stop thinking. Do not think. Just  _be._ Be what you were meant to be."

"But... so many Alphas do just that, and it's resulted in so much  _evil_ in the world -"

Another slap. This time, an antler twisted around to the back of Fareeha's neck and brought her face to face with the old woman.

"They are choosing to be evil. They just blame their hedonistic, violent actions on their Alpha aura, claiming they couldn't help it. You once did the same. But you are better than that, Fareeha. You _know_ you can help it. Just let go - not of your control, not of your urges - but of your most inwardly selfish desires."

Fareeha then saw a wolf pack approach them. Spearheading them was an Alpha wolf, who approached Fareeha on its large, silent paws.

_We are just like the wolves. We are no different from the animals. Yet, why should that be a bad thing? Why should it be my downfall? They are majestic creatures - and we can be too. I can be, too._

And then, the Alpha wolf lunged forth and _bit_ Fareeha, eliciting a yelp from the human Alpha but the bite did not hurt. It was a soft, sinking feeling, and she suddenly felt _full_. The Alpha wolf’s fangs seeped into her bloodstream. She felt her nose start to flare and a white heat begin to pool inside of her. She felt the cords of her muscles moving and shifting - as if she were growing big, bigger, biggest of all.

It was a strange sensation - not painful, but it was _so much_ at once she began to fill dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground and lay there for a minute, or perhaps it was an hour; she wasn't sure which. She began to feel aware of a strange new sense of vigor running through her bloodstream. She could smell her own Alpha pheromones - they were almost intoxicating with their potency, and she felt more empowered than anything. The wolves all watched as she stood to her feet and they began to howl, one by one. It was unlike any howl she had heard - proud, yet melancholy, and tinged with a celestial quality she couldn't put her finger on. Then, suddenly, as if remembering they had somewhere else to be, the wolves ran off, through the stretch of woods and up into the grand green belt in the sky, where they vanished into points of light.

This light then began to stream in a river, flowed at snaked around her feet. Through the translucent, glowing water, she could see faintly see a clam. She reached down into the cold light but in reaching for it, she was pulled through the water, and suddenly the clam was actually a very large one that had been far away.

The clam opened - and she saw her. Angela, standing naked, and beautiful, and perfect, her golden hair long and flowing past her backside, curling around her luscious hips, covering her parts. Her eyes were blue and shining, and the air was sweet of lavender and jasmine.

Fareeha could feel her waist melting into water, melting and forming with the light river around her. She reached out and wanted to touch her, she felt so real, she could feel her flesh and inhale her scent, it was so irresistible… but when she reached out, Angela vanished into the air, joining the river of light that flowed through the sky.  _Come back to me,_  she heard that angelic voice cry, I'm _waiting for you, Alpha...._

"Angela!" she cried, into the jeweled night sky. "Angela!" but she was gone. She let out a snarl that frightened her - it was almost feral, filled with despair and hunger. But it  _wasn't_ feral really - she corrected herself. She was just an Alpha who finally felt emboldened to claim what was  _hers._

\---------

Two hunters spotted the tall, dark-skinned woman as she walked around the woods in a daze, touching every little thing, jumping every so often at the faintest surprise. She watched the sky a lot and muttered to herself. The hunters looked at each other with confusion but carried on with their night.

\---------

Fareeha woke up in Sam’s house the next morning. Her head ached with a dull throb and she was dehydrated.

“Fareeha?” her father’s salt and pepper head of hair appeared in the doorway, concern etched on his face. “Thank goodness you’re alright. The old lady brought you here, all passed out."

Fareeha rubbed her eyes. “I think that ‘treatment’ was LSD. I had the craziest experience. Could I get some water?”

"I left a glass by your bedside," Sam pointed, and Fareeha gulped it graciously.

When she was finished, she saw that Sam’s face had fallen grave. “She drugged you?" he asked. 

Fareeha nodded and rubbed at her temples. “I’m pretty sure she put something in my tea. But I think all we did was walk around the woods near her cabin together. God, what a night.”

Sam scratched his head. “Huh. So that’s how she works her miracles. That would explain a whole lot. Do you want me to take you to a _licensed_ doctor?"

"No. I feel a lot better now. I think she actually did something good to me. Now there's only  _one_ doctor I want to see, but I need to catch the next flight to Giza to get to her." she got out of bed and started to gather her belongings while Sam watched with hesitance. 

"Your mother's old doctor?" Sam guessed.

Fareeha paused in her scrambling to give him a quizzical look. "I'm talking about _Angela_. I need to see her."

"Oh! Right. I knew that," Sam said, and coughed sheepishly. Fareeha shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.

\----------

 

"Captain!" Tariq and Saleh cried when they saw Fareeha approach them on the watchtower. They both embraced her. "We missed you!"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Fareeha said with a stiff nodd. "I just needed some personal time."

"We missed you a lot. Even if the drills were more relaxed under Mahmud."

"I'm sorry about being hard on you guys," Fareeha said. "I was just a bit frustrated with myself. I should have never taken it out on you."

"It's alright, Captain. You'll always have our respect, no matter what."

"Yeah! You're still the best leader we've ever had," Saleh said.

"Thanks, guys. And I'm glad you guys took care of them while I was gone," she said, referring to the Medics. "Where is Doctor Ziegler, anyways? I need to see her."

The two men glanced at each other as if their speculations had been confirmed, before Tariq answered, "She's in her quarters, I think. They had a really busy day today, though. Not sure if she'd be in the mood to talk."

Fareeha looked down at the camp, at the tent which she knew belonged to Angela, a bit separate from the rest. Hopefully,  _talking_ wasn't all that would happen between them. "Thanks, guys. Have a good night!" she leapt off the tower, her glider jets giving her a smooth descent down.

\-----------

Angela sat in her tent, exhausted after a most stressful day. She was beginning to wonder whether she could even last the full six months the Valkyrie Medics were supposed to be stationed in Giza. She might have to withdraw early.  _They'll be fine without me - my team is capable, they don't need me all the time._

She took a drink from the wine flask she kept under her desk, then pressed her face into her hands. Alcohol was usually her go - to destress, but she knew there were some more powerful options out there... and there was _one_ in particular that was sounding especially good right about now.  _Getting bent over the desk, her skirt lifted up, and getting rut into until her eyes glazed over and she was filled with..._

There she went again, sounding like another brain-dead, needy Omega. She hated how  _good_ that sounded. She was supposed to better than that! She was a career woman, an an immensely successful one at that - she should be above the need to be claimed by an Alpha.

_Not just any Alpha - only her. I only want her. But she doesn't want me._

 

An entire week had passed without so much as a message from her. She kept her eyes peeled around the camp every day, but Fareeha was no where to be found. She might have requested to be transferred to a new security assignment. Angela's heart hung heavy with rejection. She never thought she'd be so upset from an Alpha spurning her, but Fareeha was exactly who she wanted. It pained her to think she couldn't have her, not even in friendship. 

Suddenly, a familiar scent drifted into her nostrils. It smelled of spices, of summer, of riverbed hyacinth and  _desire_... it was an Alpha - no,  _her_ Alpha, calling to her. 

Then, a familiar voice rang through the air, just outside her tent. "Doctor Ziegler?"

Angela's eyes shot wide open. She scrambled to part the entrance to the tent, and she all but melted at the sight that awaited her. Fareeha was _there,_ in the flesh (or armor, rather), with a gentle smile on her face and a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

"Fareeha!" Angela ran to her - Fareeha's jaw dropped with shock - and the two women caught each other in an embrace. Fareeha's strong arms lifted her and spun her around, and her delicious scent was  _intoxicating_ \- she buried her face into the Alpha's neck and couldn't help but drink from her rich aroma with a deep, greedy inhale. 

"Angela," Fareeha rasped and put the Omega down gently but kept her arms around her waist. The touch  _burned_ through Angela's skin and she craved more, _now._ "I'm so, so sorry for pushing you away. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Angela's strong pulses of desire cleared for a moment, enough to reflect on the hurt she'd been feeling. "It's okay, Fareeha. I  _do_ wish you would have at least given me a call, or something. I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Fareeha's inner Alpha roared vehemently at the mere thought of being separated from this beautiful Omega forever. "No, no, oh God, Angela - I'm so sorry I didn't reach out to you. I was so afraid that you wanted nothing to do with me because I couldn't... I wasn't... I don't know, I wasn't the Alpha you wanted."

"Fareeha," Angela touched her cheek, her cool palm's touch sending nerves all down Fareeha's spin - straight to her groin. "I do want you, so, so much. But I wasn't upset about  _that._ I just wished you could have talked to me, before disappearing." Fareeha's heart slumped down in her chest. "But you're here, now," Angela said as she stepped closer to the Alpha and wrapped her other hand around her taut neck. "And I'm  _very_ glad to see you..."

The bulge she could feel  _through_ her armor plate testified that Fareeha was very happy to see her, too. 

"Angela," Fareeha said, in a lower voice with a hint of an Alpha rumble that was irresistible to Angela, "I want you, too..." 

And soon Angela's mouth was against hers, and the scent of  _sex, and desire, and need_ surrounded her, calling to her and demanding that Fareeha take what was hers. Wrapped in a hot, passionate kiss, the two women stumbled into the tent. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha finally find acceptance in each other :)
> 
> aka
> 
> they do it hehe

Fareeha's soft tongue darted against Angela's as they meshed together in steamy kiss. She wound her arms tight around Angela, feeling her soft curves press against her own. She couldn't get enough of her; she needed to taste and feel  _more_. 

Angela loved the feel of Fareeha's soft nose pressed against hers, how soft and full the Alpha's lips were. She could feel her own grow puffy and swollen with arousal. Fareeha'a hands began to paw and tug away at Angela's clothes - her white coat slid off her shoulders and onto the ground, and then she started to tug at the edge of her shirt, bunching up to expose her stomach. 

Angela pulled away from the kiss just long enough to gasp, "Lose the armor. I want to feel you, too." Fareeha quickly complied, and pieces and shards of her armor began to fall at her feet, and before long she stood in her black undershirt and leggings that tightly tugged her figure. Angela's mouth watered at the sight and the increased feeling of closemess - especially how she could feel Fareeha's soft breasts and straining bulge against her. She cupped Fareeha's bulge with a desperate hand, eliciting a groan from the Alpha that was delicious to her ears.

Fareeha couldn't help but thrust lightly into Angela's palm, showing the Omega how hard she was, and she was all for  _her_ and her  _alone._ Angela got the message, and with great delight and eagerness she pulled at the waistband of Fareeha's pants, letting her cock spring free into the open air. Droplets of clear fluid were already leaking from her flared head. Fareeha hissed at the sudden exposure, suddenly wanting very much to be inside something warm, and tight. 

Luckily for her, Angela was more than happy to provide. With a lusty glean in her eye, Angela got onto her knees, bowing before Fareeha's cock. She grasped the length in her hand, groaning hungrily as she felt Fareeha's heartbeat against her palm. She gave it a gentle squeeze and a stream of pre cum spilled onto her hand. The Alpha was clearly in sore need and her pheromones were more potent than ever, calling her Omega to serve. With a gracious, fluid motion, Angela spread her lips and took Fareeha in her mouth. 

Fareeha moaned at the sensation of being buried inside the Omega's soft, hot lips. The underside of her tongue rubbed against her sensitive head, summoning a fresh load of Fareeha's clear pre cum into her mouth. Angela savored the taste of the Alpha - it was perfectly tantalizing to her, and she needed to draw out more. Angela took several more inches of the Alpha's cock into her mouth, but there were still several more to go, and she wasn't sure if she could make it all the way. She enlisted the help of her hand, which grasped her length and began to pump up and down to meet her mouth, so she could have as much as the Alpha inside her as possible.

Fareeha's cock began to pulse faster inside of her mouth. Angela's clit throbbed in excited anticipation; it was only a matter of time before the Alpha would spill, and give her a generous supply of herself for Angela to drink and swallow. She moved her head up and down faster, and her tongue licked along the tender underside of her cock, where she could feel a vein straining as it filled with blood and arousal. 

Suddenly, Fareeha's hips began to buck, and a strong hand held Angela's head in place. Fareeha began to fuck into Angela's throat, forcing her swollen cock deeper into her throat than it had ever gone. Angela's eyes went wide and for a moment she panicked, but her intense arousal at the Alpha's domineering actions empowered her to open her throat and breathe through her nose. She thought her eyes would roll at the back of her throat and her knees would collapse as Fareeha's hot length rubbed against the back of her throat, thrusting with sheer animal power.  _Yes, Alpha,_ Angela thought, _use me, claim my throat - it's yours!_

Fareeha did just that, right on cue, as her cock pulsated and her hips bucked - sending a violent stream of hot come straight into Angela's eager mouth. She came in an immense torrent, and Angela feared she couldn't take it all, but her inner Omega screamed at her to  _swallow_ it all, to  _take as much of her inside as she could._ She moaned around the Alpha's pulsing length as it emptied inside her mouth, and she reached down and squeezed at Fareeha's balls to pump out even more. Fareeha's grip at the back of her head tightened, and even more of her seed streamed into Angela's mouth. The Alpha couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight of the Omega eagerly serving as something to empty her cock into - but more than that, someone who wanted all of her, even this most intimate and private part. Her cock slowed its stream of come as she was finally drained. Angela kept up her desperate, furious work to get as much come out of Fareeha as she could, but the Alpha finally had nothing more to offer. She relaxed her grip on Angela's head and pulled out of her mouth, leaving a sticky trail of cum to trickle out of the Omega's lips and onto her chest. Angela whimpered at the absence. She wanted some part of the Alpha to fill her at all times.  _I'll fill her somewhere else, soon enough,_ Fareeha thought in her lusty haze.

Fareeha bent down and gathered the smaller woman in her arms and swept her in a kiss to thank her. She moaned upon tasting herself on Angela's lips, and claimed her mouth with loving swoops of her tongue. Fareeha carried Angela to the cot in the corner of the tent, where she laid her down gently and crawled over her. 

Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck, pulling the Alpha down and closer to herself as they continued their kiss.  _I could taste her forever,_ Fareeha thought, but she knew she had to feel and see more of the Omega, so she could properly express her love to her. Fareeha's hands pulled at the Omega's shirt and exposed her torso to the cool air, then worked to quickly unclasp her bra and toss it to the side. Angela's creamy breasts spilled out, her nipples perked and flushed a delicious cherry red with arousal. Fareeha licked her lips at the sight, and quickly began to kiss down Angela's neck.

The Omega whimpered as Fareeha's hot lips sucked on her pulse point, where her Omega scent was the strongest. Fareeha took a deep inhale of her jasmine and sweet lavender scent, her aroma of needy, horny Omega that was for her and her alone. Her teeth grazed her skin in a moment's temptation to bite -  _claim her! Make her yours,_ her inner Alpha roared at her, but she knew she couldn't do that, not yet, at least. Her lips moved down before she _could_ give in, down to Angela's collarbone, which she gave a loving, hungry lick, and then took Angela's nipple in her mouth. The Omega sighed in heavenly bliss and ran her hands through Fareeha's black hair, cradling her closer to herself. Fareeha could feel her heart pounding through her chest. She was  _excited_ for her. Her cock stirred to life between her legs once more. Fareeha started to move further down Angela's stomach, gifting her with loving kisses and licks of her tongue, until she reached Angela's panties. With a graceful motion, she slid Angela's panties off, exposing the glistening folds between the Omega's legs. She could see how fat and swollen Angela's pussy lips had gotten, and how sorely her body was begging to be  _filled._ Fareeha figured she should at least try to eat her out, first, and started to get to work - but Angela's hand stopped her.

"No," Angela gasped, and Fareeha looked at her in confusion. "No time... please, I need you inside, Fareeha..." she extended her chi out to Fareeha's, pulling her to come and mount her. 

Fareeha's cock raged upon hearing that. She sat back up and held the Omega's eye for a moment, savoring how her pupils had gone dark with lust and hunger. Angela held her hands above her head and kept her legs spread for her, inviting her inside. Fareeha loved the idea of seeing Angela's face as she entered her, but her inner Alpha called for something different.  _Let her know she's yours. Show her she belongs to you._

With no effort at all, Fareeha flipped Angela over so she lay flat her stomach. The Omega gave a surprised, but very aroused cry as her world rocked over sideways with dizzying speed. Fareeha scooted back on the cot and was about to grab Angela's hips to raise them up for her, but the Omega needed no further instructions. She arched her back high and desperately, presenting her rear and the fluttering lips beneath for the Alpha to see. 

"Inside, Fareeha," the Omega begged. "Please..."

Blood stirred and raged even faster through her groin upon hearing that. Fareeha gripped Angela's hips, her flesh turning red and white under her firm grasp. She brought the head of her cock up against Angela's entrance, giving it a light slap.

Angela groaned deliciously as she felt the blunt head of Fareeha's length rub against her folds. She thrust backwards in a dazed effort to get her inside.

"So impatient," Fareeha crooned with amusement.

" _You_ made me wait for it," Angela snapped back. 

"You're right. I'm sorry," Fareeha said, and with a sudden thrust, she shoved her cock inside Angela's tight cavern, stirring a cry from the Omega's lips. "Let me make it up to you," she purred into her ear. 

"Oh, yes," Angela moaned as she was suddenly so  _full_ of Fareeha. "Give me.. need more..."

Fareeha rested her hands on the cot for support, and began to thrust back and forth into Angela's entrance. The Omega was still as tight as ever, and Fareeha was quite well endowed, so it was an effort to push further through her tight ring of muscle, but Fareeha was determined to bottom out all the way. Angela's eyes watered with a mix of pain and pleasure at the sudden, massive intrusion, but her pleasure overshadowed all. She had dreamed of taking Fareeha's cock again and again, just like this, and to be here in this moment was far better than any of her guilty fantasies. She  _loved_ the way she could feel Fareeha's heartbeat pulsing through her cock, gently thudding against the tight walls of her pussy. It pleased her to think she felt so good to this Alpha that she wouldn't last long inside of her. 

Fareeha sighed as she buried her cock to the hilt inside her tight muscle. Being inside of Angela was better than any feeling she had ever experienced - better than her first time flying, better than finishing any successful mission, better than her earning her promotions or medals of valor...

_I want this forever, I could stay here forever..._

Her body was quickly agreeing - she suddenly found her thrusts falling shorter. Something large was blocking her from fully entering. She was beginning to knot.

A brief curtain of worry flickered across her mind as she saw the base of her cock growing darker and puffing out. Would Angela want to be knotted? She would never want to do something so intimate without first asking permission. But she had to do something about it, quick, before her knot grew too big to thrust at all.

"Angela," she panted, moving her hips into the Omega's rear faster, "do you want my knot?"

The Omega said nothing for a moment. Fareeha kept thrusting, but she brought a hand up to Angela's back and began to stroke her softly. She reached out with her chi and tried to wrap it around Angela's in a loving embrace.  _You don't have to do anything you don't want to,_ she tried to tell her. She could sense Angela's own chi growing warmer, and more eager, in response. 

 _But I do want it,_ the Omega assured her.

"Yes," Angela said. "Knot me, Fareeha. I want it."

Fareeha's inner Alpha purred in decisive victory. She was going to knot a beautiful Omega, for the first time in her life! With a pleased groan, Fareeha brought her hands down to Angela's hips and held her tightly in place. She began to thrust with wild determination, fighting to get her knot inside Angela's tight entrance. 

Angela moaned at the massive stretch of Fareeha's knot. She had never taken a knot before, but she was glad it was Fareeha's that she had surrendered her figurative maidenhead to. She would do anything to keep this Alpha closer to her, to get even more of her sweet release inside of her - and keep it, for good. The burn of Fareeha's massive knot made her wince and cry, but Fareeha leaned down and nipped her earlobe, giving her a gentle, crooning pure.

"That's right, baby," Fareeha murmured into her ear. "Take all of it... I'm all yours." 

"Yours," Angela gasped. "I'm all yours... knot me, fill me!"

With a decisive push, Fareeha's knot was fully sheathed inside of Angela. Both women cried at the immense pleasure - of being inside, and of being filled to the brim. Angela felt as if she had ascended to some higher plane of existence as she managed to hold  _all_ of such an amazing, perfect Alpha inside of her. For the first time in her life, she was  _glad_ to be an Omega, glad to have surrendered completely to her urges and desires. 

Before long, she was coming, coming for Fareeha, coming around her huge knot, screaming her name with delicious bliss. She didn't care who heard - she wanted to world to know that she belonged to the Alpha.

Angela's orgasm caused her velvety walls to pulsate and quiver around Fareeha's cock, and she pounded further into Angela's pussy until her head was bottoming out against he cervix, then  _she_ was coming with a cry, as she made frenzied, mad thrusts through Angela's come and the tight walls of her pussy, her knot giving her cock and come no chance of escape - just the way they both craved.

"I love you, Angela," Fareeha gasped, as she poured wild streams of come deep into Angela's womb. "I love you, I love you  _so_ much." 

Angela's ears perked and her heart thundered joyously inside her chest. She hadn't expected to hear that from the Alpha, but it was certainly welcome - and she was glad she felt the same way. 

She turned her head and caught Fareeha's mouth in a wild, hungry kiss. "I love you too," she breathed against her mouth. "Love you, love you..."

That made Fareeha's hips pound into her rear even faster, and she grabbed Angela's hands and laced her own fingers through them, continuing to kiss her and fill her with fresh spurts of her potent load.  _I'll give her everything because she loves me. She wants me._

Sngela's eyes rolled to the back of her head in bliss at being filled by Fareeha's warm come. She had never felt more safe or wanted in her life than now. The strong, potent scent of Alpha wrapped all around her, and Fareeha's sweat-glistened, bare body was on top of hers in a protective embrace. Everything in and around her was Fareeha - there was no way she could belong to anyone else, now - now that she was coated in Fareeha's strong scent and filled with her come. She began to purr in pleased relaxation.

Fareeha's hand reached down and felt Angela's belly, which began to inflate slightly as it was rapidly filled by her release. The knot was doing an immaculate job of keeping all her come inside. If it weren't for her birth control, she would certainly have gotten pregnant just now. _Yes, you're mine now. You belong to me,_ she thought, nipping at her earlobe. She heard Angela's purring, and soon joined it with her own, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," Fareeha whispered. She then turned Angela on her side and lay down behind her, her knot keeping them together. She wrapped her arms around Angela's waist and buried her face into Angela's neck, showering her with kisses.

"Love you too..." Angela sighed happily. "My Alpha..."

"My Omega," Fareeha purred against her soft skin.

Angela turned her head slightly to look at Fareeha. "I wanted that for so long," she admitted.

"To be knotted?"

"Not just that. To finally let go. To surrender, and not be scared for once. For the longest, I hated and distrusted Alphas, and I let myself live in loneliness. But I think was just waiting to meet you."

Fareeha smiled. "I'm here, now." she kissed her, and thought of what to say next for a moment. "If it weren't for you, I never would have stepped up and tried to get over my problem. So, thank you. For everything." she gave her another kiss, and this one lingered for a minute before they pulled away. She rested her chin on Angela's shoulder. "Never again... I'll never leave you alone again..." she promised.

Angela smiled, knowing in the pit of her heart that she could trust her. Fareeha's passionate treatment and her powerful orgasm had made her sleepy, and soon she was drifting off into bliss.

"Angela?" Fareeha gently called, but there was no response, only soft, gentle breathing. Fareeha smiled to herself and shifted so Angela could be more comfortable. They would be tied for a while, and she could think of no better way to kill time than to fall asleep with her mate in her arms. 

 _My mate,_ she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.  _Yes, I like the sound of that..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> I think I'm going to make this a series, bc more Pharmercy Omegaverse is just what the world needs, right?


End file.
